Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der dritte Teil
Das dritte Kapitel... 3.1 Vom Regen in die Traufe Bereits seit einer geschlagen Stunden waren James, Brax und Sepp nun schon, seit dem Sieg gegen den Heißluftbaron, auf ihrem Floß unterwegs und allmälich veränderte sich die Landschaft. Die Baumreihen wurden immer lichter und gaben Stück für Stück einen größer werdenden Blick auf den spätnachmittäglichen Himmel und helle Gras- und Buschlandschaften frei. Und mit einem Mal lag er vor ihnen: Der See des defekten Brunnens! Vor allem Brax kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Er der bisher nur dichte Wälder gekannt hatte, sah sich nun mit einem riesigem See, in dessem kristallklarem Wasser sich die langsam rotfärbende Sonne spiegelte, umrahmt von sattgrünem Feldern konfrontiert. "Unglaublich schön, nicht war Herr Brax?", fragte James ebenfalls betört von diesem Panorama. "Und wie...", antwortete der Hutkopf mit strahlenden Augen und sah sich gründlich um. "Was halten sie davon Mylord?" "Unbeschreiblich James. Einfach unbeschreiblich.", war Sepp's Antwort, "Wie viel man bloß versäumt, wenn man die ganze Zeit nur in der Grafschaft lebt." Eine ganze Weile noch bestaunten sie die wunderschöne Landschaft, bevor ihr Floß merklich langsamer wurde. Der Strom des Flusses verlor sich nun im See und bald kamen sie fast gar nicht mehr vom Fleck. Nun entschied James, dass es an der Zeit ist, ans Ufer zu gehen. Bedächtig stieß er mit dem langen Stock das Floß durch dichtes Schilfgras ins flache Wasser. Dort sprangen alle ab und zogen es entgültig an Land, damit es nicht während der Nacht wegtreibt. "Und, was machen wir heute noch?", fragte der Junge und man sah ihm die aufkeimende Müdigkeit eines harten Tages deutlich an. "Für heute machen wir nichts mehr Mylord.", entgenete James, "Wir suchen uns hier ein schönes Plätzchen, essen ein bisschen was und legen uns schlafen. Morgen besprechen wir dann unsere nächsten Schritte." "Klingt gut.", meinte Brax und blickte sich etwas suchend um. "Gibt es hier denn keine hohen Bäume?" "Leider nein Herr Brax. Ihr müsst Euch entweder mit einem Busch oder dem Gras begnügen." "Wenn's denn sein muss...", brummelte Brax und kuschelte sich so tief wie möglich ins hohe Gras. "Das wirst du schon überleben.", lachte Sepp erheitert und griff nach einer Scheibe Brot, die James ihm anbot. Brax hatte keinen Hunger, er saß einfach im Gras und versuchte sich an diese neue Situation anzupassen. Von allen unbemerkt änderte sich das Wetter schlagartig: Die dunklen Wolken, welche man schon am Nachmittag am Horizont der Nebelwälder erahnen konnte, ballten sich nun rasend schnell zusammen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten, wurde die Abendröte von einem schwarzgrauen Wolkenmeer verschluckt. Ein starker Wind kam auf und dann öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen. Ein heftiger Platzregen scheuchten Sepp, Brax und James aus ihrem gemütlichen Abendmahl. Hastig versuchten sie eine der kleinen Baumgruppen zu erreichen, während sich die Wasseroberfläche durch die vielen großen Tropfen kräuselte und der Wind Gras und Schilf bog und die Büsche und Bäume durchwühlte. So schnell der Regen auch kam, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder. Glücklicherweise hatten Sepp und James nicht viel abbekommen. Nur ihre Hemden waren an den Schultern nass geworden und auch Sepp's Hose bekam etwas an den Oberschenkeln ab. (Glück für James, dass er keine Beine hatte und damit auch keine Hose trug...) "Ist es vorbei?", fragte Sepp und lugte vorsichtig gen Himmel. "Es schein so Mylord.", entgengete der Hausdiener, "Allerdings halte ich es für besser, wenn wir den Rest der Nacht hier in diesem kleinen Hain verbringen, dann besteht nicht die Gefahr, dass wir beim nächsten Regen allzu Nass werden." "Da hast du recht.", meinte Sepp und lehnte sich erschöpft an einen Stamm. Mitten in der Nacht allerdings begann es jedoch wieder zu regnen. Diesmal aber länger. "James?" "Ja Mylord?" "Es regnet schon wieder..." "Ich weiß Mylord..." Der nächste Morgen begann Mies: Die ganze restliche Nacht hatte es durchgeregnet und da half dann auch der kleine Hain nichts mehr. Die Kleidung von Sepp und James wurde völlig durchnässt, weshalb der Junge, mit nichts mehr außer seiner Unterhose am Leib, in seiner Decke gehüllt, vor einem mühsam entzündetem Feuer saß. Neben ihm hatte James ein paar Stöcke in den Boden gerammt auf denen nun seine Sache trockneten. Der Hausdiener selbst behielt seine Sachen an, denn ihn störte die Nässe erstens nicht und zweitens musste er keine Erkältung fürchten. Als ob sich das Wetter für die nächtliche Attacke entschuldigen wollte, schien schon am frühen Morgen eine prächtige, goldene Sonne vom strahlend blauen Himmel und spiegelte sich wieder auf dem kristallklaren Wasser. Eine sanfte Brise ließ die Blätter der Bäume rauschen und umspielte das Gras und das Haar von Sepp. Ihn beeindruckte das nicht im geringsten: Zitternd und müde nahm er ab und zu nur einen Schluck vom heißen Tee, dem James ihm gebrüht hatte und wartete darauf das seine Klamotten wieder trocken werden. Unterdessen bemühte sich dieser darum, mit einer selbst gefertigten Rute etwas essbares an Land zu holen. Doch bei allen Fischen die er fing hatte er scheinbar etwas auszusetzen, denn er warf sie wieder ins Wasser. "Was soll denn das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Brax verständnislos, "Ich dachte du wolltest uns zum Frühstück einen Fisch fangen und nicht wieder freilassen." "Das tue ich auch Herr Brax.", antwortete James ohne seinen Blick von der Rute abzuwenden, "Aber ich versuche den richtigen Fisch zu fangen." "Der da wäre?" "Ein Fettfisch.", meinte James, "Die haben nämlich gerade Saison und sind; ihr Name verrät es ja schon; sehr sättigend. Doch um eine falsche Befischung zu vermeiden sollte man darauf achten, dass man nur ausgewachsene Exemplare fängt. Auf keinen Fall ein Jungtier!" "Ah ja, dass leuchtet ein.", meinte Brax und sah mit auf die Rute, "Aber wenn dieser Fisch Saison hat, warum beisst dann kein Alter an?" "Ich vermute stark, dass es mit diesen widerlichen Croollons zu tun hat.", entgengete James, "Bestimmt verscheuchen sie die Fische die wir brauchen, da ältere Fettfische sich bei einer Störung sofort ins tiefe Wasser verstecken, während die Jungen umgekehrt handeln." "Warum benutzen wir denn keinen Köder?", fragte Sepp in das Zwiegespräch hinein. Er sah nun sichtlich besser aus, als vor wenigen Augenblicken. Die warme Sonne und der Tee, das gute Wetter und die milden Temperaturen hatten die Lebensgeister des Jungen doch noch wecken können, weshalb er nun gut gelaunt in Unterhose vor den Beiden stand. "Oh Mylord, dass ist eine gute Idee." James schlug sich an den Kopf. "Wieso habe ich denn nicht selbst daran gedacht? Könnten Sie vielleicht bitte ein paar Würmer suchen?" "Mach ich.", rief Sepp, "Möchtest du mitkommen Brax?" "Auf jeden Fall!", entgegnete der Hutkopf, "Noch langweiliger als Angeln ist es, dabei zuzusehen." So verschwanden die Zwei in den Büschen. Dort erwies sich Brax als hervoragender Finder von Wirbellosen. Mit seinen kleinen Füßchen brauchte er nur kurz etwas im Laub zu scharren, und schon hatte er einen Wurm oder eine Larve. "Mensch Brax.", sprach Sepp erstaunt, "Du bist ja ein richtiges Naturtalent!" "Kein Wunder!", antwortete Brax, "Wir Hutköpfe ernähren uns von so was." Er sah die Würmer, die Sepp in seiner Hand hatte kurz an und korrigierte. "Gut nicht genau so etwas..." Ein Käfer huschte vorbei... Und Augenblicke später war er im Mund von Brax verschwunden. "Eher so etwas! Larven sind uns zu ekelig. Ich meine die sind so schleimig und wabbelig! Knusprig steht mir eher!" "Ah ja..." Sepp wollte nicht näher auf die Essgewohnheiten der Hutköpfe eingehen und meinte ablenkend. "Ich glaube wir haben genug Würmer um einen Fisch anzulocken. Gehen wir zu James." "Sehr schön!", freute sich der Hausdiener, "Vielen Dank! So und jetzt werde ich uns einen schmackhaften Fisch fangen!" In der Tat war der Köder das Zünglein an der Waage, denn nur wenig später biss etwas größeres an. Hastig zog James an der Rute und schon zappelte ein karpfengroßer, gelbfarbener Fisch am Boden. Der Hausdiener holte einen dicken Stock und ein Messer hervor. "Dann kommen wir nun zum unangenehmsten Teil der ganzen Sache." "Wenn du willst kann ich das ja machen.", schlug Sepp vor, "Meine Eltern und ich waren oft angeln. Mir macht das dann nicht so viel aus." "Eure Entscheidung Mylord." James reichte Sepp den Stock. Dieser führte einen kurzen, derben Hieb auf den Kopf des Fisches aus. Und sofort zappelte nichts mehr. Der Junge griff zum Messer und begann, etwas unerfahren, den Fisch auszunehmen. Er bemühte sich darum, dass James ihm seinen Ekel nicht ansah, denn diesen Part hatte eigentlich immer sein Vater für ihn übernommen. Aus diesem Grund atmete er erleichtert auf, als er fertig war. James sah Sepp dabei über die Schulter und meinte anerkennend. "Das habt Ihr sehr gut gemacht Mylord! Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass Ihr das zum ersten Mal selber gemacht habt." "Woher hast du...?" Sepp war baff. "Mit der Zeit bekommt man als gewissenhafter Diener einen Blick dafür.", antwortete James, "Ich denke, Ihr habt nun genug getan Mylord. Eure Sachen dürften nun langsam trocken sein. Zieht Euch an und ruht Euch noch ein wenig aus, während ich uns nach allen Regeln der Kunst ein schmackhaftes Frühstück zubereite." "In Ordnung.", meinte Sepp voller Vorfreude auf das Essen, "Aber wenn ich darf, möchte ich gerne zusehen." "Selbstverständlich dürft Ihr.", entgenete James, froh darüber, dass er etwas von seinem Wissen vermitteln konnte, "Herr Brax, möchtet Ihr auch zusehen?" Der Hutkopf, welcher gerade in einem der nahen Büsche herumhuschelte und seinen eigenen Dingen nachging, rief nur ein lautes 'Nö!' und verschwand wieder. Und so zeigte James Sepp, wie er einen Fettfisch zubereitet. "Zunächst, muss man die 3-S-Regel beachten.", begann der Hausdiener, "Das heißt s'''äubern, '''säuern und s'''alzen." Er nahm das Messer und entschuppte mit flinker Hand den ausgenommenen Fisch, tauchte ihn noch einmal ins Wasser und beträufelte diesen dann mit etwas Fiesbällchensaft. Anschließend besträute er den Fisch noch mit einer Prise Meersalz, dass er in einem kleinen Säckchen mit sich führte und sagte zum Jungen. "So Mylord, der Anfang wäre hiermit geschafft. Jetzt müssen wir den Guten noch mit ein paar leckeren Kräutern füllen und können ihn dann nach belieben in Mehl wenden und im Topf auf beiden Seiten anbraten oder wir garen ihn auf einem Spieß über dem Feuer." "Ich bin für den Spieß, dass geht schneller und ich finde, dass passt am besten zu unserer jetzigen Situation.", erklärte der Junge, "Ich meine, was gibt es schöneres als einen frisch gefangenen über dem offenen Feuer zu braten?" "Schön! Dann machen wir es so.", meinte James und machte sich auf die passenden Kräuter zu suchen, während Sepp einen schönen Spieß zurechtschnitzte. Bald schon dufete es verführerisch nach frisch gebratenem Fettfisch und als James das Essen für fertig erklärte, waren sowohl Sepp wie auch Brax sofort zur Stelle. Ein jeder bekam ein Stück Fisch auf einer Brotscheibe gereicht, garniert mit frischen, essbaren Uferpflanzen. Der Fettfisch wurde seinen Namen mehr als gerecht: Das zart, weiße Fleisch war so ölig, dass es das Brot vollkommen durchsetzte und dem Jungen bereits nach wenigen Bissen der Bauch spannte. "Du hast uns nicht zu viel versprochen James.", meinte Brax, der noch mehr über die Hälfte seines Essens vor sich liegen hatte, "Ich bin Pappsatt!" "Gut, wenn da so ist", begann der Hausdiener und zupfte schnell ein paar großblättrige Wasserpflanzen aus dem See, "Dann werde ich den Rest hier einpacken. Ich nehme mal an, dass uns dieser Fisch wohl die ganze Zeit hier ernähren wird." "Das glaube ich gleich.", antwortete Sepp und legte sich ins Gras, "Jetzt ein kleines Verdauungsschläfchen und dann erklärst du uns, warum dieser See so wichtig für unserer Reise ist." '''3.2 Das Geheimnis um den See des defekten Brunnens Eine knappe halbe Stunde später, saßen gegen Vormittag dann alle wieder beisammen und warteten darauf, was James zu erzählen hatte. Der Hausdiener räusperte sich kurz und holte die Nomomatrex hervor. "Also Herr Brax, Mylord wenn Ihr die Karte betrachtet, werdet Ihr sicherlich feststellen, dass neben dem eingezeichneten Weg an bestimmten Orten auch Notizen oder Bemerkungen in einer seltsamen Sprache geschrieben stehen." "Ach das ist eine eigene Sprache?" Brax wirkte ziemlich erstaunt. "Ich dachte, dass sei nur eine ziemlich grässliche Handschrift." "Nicht nur eine Sprache - es sind mehrere.", klärte James auf, "Manche von ihnen sind auch heute noch geläufig, aber die meisten - und wahrscheinlich wichtigsten - sind in Sprachen verfasst, von denen man auch schon vor 500 Jahren so gut wie keinen Gebrauch mehr gemacht hatte." "Und wozu das ganze?", fragte Sepp skeptisch, "Mir ist schon klar, dass man die Karte so verschlüsseln wollte, dass nicht jeder X-Beliebige mit ihr an die Macht gelangt, aber hätte da nicht eine hochkomplexe Sprache eines längst versunkenen Volkes zum Beispiel gereicht?" "Nun Mylord, zu der Zeit, als die Nomomatrex entstand war Bosrebb noch ein Stück gefährlicher und dunkler als heute. Finstere Kreaturen lauerten praktisch überall, doch ich schweife ab... Um es kurz zu sagen: Man wollte einfach sehr sicher gehen. Darum die vielen Sprachen.", erklärte James, "Wenn Ihr mehr darüber erfahrend wollt, empfehle ich Euch die "Legende von Mimosa" zu lesen. Aber jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema." "Das da wäre?", hakte Brax ungeduldig nach. "Nun um unser Ziel zu erreichen ist es unabdingbar alle Sprachen zweifelsfrei übersetzten zu können, und genau da kommt dieser See ins Spiel. Euch ist doch die Geschichte, die sich seine Entstehung rankt bekannt, oder?" "Ach die mit dem alten Schriftgelehrten?", fragte Sepp nach und besann sich, "Ja die kenn' ich! Meine Mutter hat sie mir ab und an mal erzählt." "Ich nicht.", gestand Brax, "Aber tut das etwas zur Sache?" "Auf jeden Fall Herr Brax.", meinte James, "Ich werde sie Ihnen kurz und knapp erzählen: Also vor sehr langer Zeit, war dieser See noch um ein vielfaches kleiner als heute. Am damaligen Ufer lebte ein alter, weißer und sehr weit herumgekommener Schriftgelehrte in einer kleinen Hütte. Da er sich mit zunehmenden Alter aber nicht mehr jeden Tag bücken wollte um Wasser aus dem See zu holen, beschloß er seine Freunde zu fragen, ob sie ihm helfen würden einen Brunnen zu bauen. Dies wurde dann auch gemacht. Aber dann, als der Gelehrte zum ersten Mal Wasser aus dem Brunnen holen wollte, begann der Wasserstand im Brunnen unaufhörlich zu steigen. Er stieg und stieg, bis das Wasser aus dem Brunnen lief und dort weiter steig. Das ging eine kleine Ewigkeit so weiter, so dass der See selbst stetig wuchs und mit der Zeit seine heutige Größe erreichte. Der alte Gelehrte musste sich dann daraufhin für seinen Lebensabend extra noch ein neues Haus bauen. Und ab da wird es interessant! Denn es heißt weiter, dass der Gelehrte in seiner Hütte unzählige wertvolle Schriften und Tafeln besaß, dessen Wert nur noch von den Schätzen des Grafengeschlechts übertrumpft werden konnte. Leider hatte er nicht genug Zeit all seine Schätze in Sicherheit zu bringen, vor allem für die dicken, schweren Atlanten war er einfach zu Alt um sie rechtzeitig vor dem steigenden Wasser zu retten. Deshalb wurden viele Bücher, die Wissen von unschätzbarem Wert enthielten, samt der Hütte versenkt und somit zerstört. Die steineren Tafeln allderings blieben größtenteils erhalten. Jedoch versanken die meisten von ihnen im tiefen Schlamm und wurden mit Wasserpflanzen überwuchert." "Aha..", meinte Brax mit einem ahnungsvollen Ton, "Und wenn ich dich richtig verstehen, dann willst du mir weismachen, dass auf irgendeiner dieser Tafeln die Übersetzung der ganzen Sprachen zu finden ist?" "Sie haben es erkannt!", bestätigte James, "In der Tat ist von einer Tafel die Rede, die Irgendetwas übersetzen soll. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass damit jene Sprachen gemeint sind." "Das ist ja alles schön und gut...", begann Brax und holte schon Luft für einen kleinen Wutanfall, "Aber wie, um alles in der Welt, sollen wir auf den Grund dieses See's tauchen und diese Tafel suchen können?! Ich für meinen Teil sehen hier niemanden von uns, der Kiemen hat und im Wasser lebt!" "Beruhigen Sie sich Herr Brax!", entgengete James und hob beschwichtigen die Hände, "Diese Tatsache ist mir durchaus bewusst. Darum müssen wir zuerst etwas anderes Suchen." "Und was wäre das?", fragte Brax, dessen Zorn schon wieder verpufft war. "Es ist ein bestimmter Strauch Herr Brax.", erklärte der Hausdiener, "Hier scheint er aber noch nicht zu wachsen. Ich denke wenn wir einfach etwas weiter am Ufer entlanggehen, vielleicht bis zu den Fischerhütten, werden wir ihn finden. Doch zuerst..." Mit diesen Worten öffnete James seinen Rucksack. "Steht nochmal eine Wundpflege an Mylord." "Wenn's denn sein muss...", seufzte der Junge und lies sich verarzten. Währendessen saß der Hutkopf am Ufer und wartete, bis sie sich in Bewegung setzen. Dabei hielt er seine Hand ins Wasser und beobachtete die zahlreichen kleinen, neugierigen Fische und Insekten, die seine Finger untersuchten, in der Hoffnung etwas essbares zu finden. "Herr Brax!", rief da aufeinmal die Stimme von James, "Wir wären soweit!" Der Hutkopf wante sich ihnen zu um zu antworten, lies dabei aber seine Hand im Wasser hängen und konnte so nicht sehen, wie die kleinen Fische panisch auseinander stoben, weil sich etwas viel Größeres näherte... Gerade als Brax den Mund zur Antwort öffnen wollte, entfuhr ihm statt so einer ein lauter und entsetzter Schmerzensschrei. Fassungslos und starr vor Schreck sahen James und Sepp mit an, wie ein gut und gern drei Meter langer, grüner, quastenflossler-ähnlicher Fisch aus dem Wasser schnellte und in seinem Maul die Fingerspitzen des Hutkopfes hatte und diesen deshalb mit in die Luft schleuderte. Glücklicherweise konnte sich der Hutkopf befreien und hopste so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Gefährten, während der "Fisch" wieder ins Wasser fiel. Doch so schnell gab dieser nicht auf: Er sprang abermals aus dem Wasser und ließ sich auf den Boden knallen. Von dort robbte er mit seinen langen, krallenbewehrten Vorderbeinen auf die Drei zu. Der Blick auf seinen Kopf offenbarte es ihnen: Der böse Blick, das flache Gesicht und vor allen Dingen der Zackenmund zeichneten diese Biest ganz klar als Croollon aus. Aber was für einer! Er reichte Sepp locker bis zu seinen Rippen und war auch an Land immer noch ziemlich wendig. Fauchend und mit seinem Schwanz oder einer seiner Krallen schlagend, kroch er auf sie zu. Ganz besonders schien er es auf Brax abgesehen zu haben. Sepp nutzte diese Situation zu seinem Vorteil. In Windeseile hatte er seinen Stab in der Hand und feuerte aus vollen Rohren seine Mentalstöße. Der Croollon zuckte bei jedem Treffer zusammen und sah mit der Zeit ein, dass er hier nicht gewinnen wird. So schnell er kriechen konnte, flüchtete er, dem Dauerfeuer des Jungen zum trotz, wieder ins Wasser. Kaum hatter er dieses aber erreicht, wurde aus dem schwerfälligen Etwas ein eleganter Schwimmer, welches den Namen "Wasserprofi" mehr als verdiente. Schnell wie ein Pfeil schoss er in die Tiefen des See's und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld. Zurück blieben Sepp, James und Brax mit der Gewissheit, dass es nicht reicht, nur einen Weg zu finden, wie man unter Wasser gelangen kann um die Tafel zu suchen, sondern auch wie sie lange genug dort unten überleben können... 3.3 In den saueren Apfel beißen Noch Augenblicke später standen James, Sepp und nun auch Brax wie angewurzelt da und starrten auf die jetzt wieder völlig ruhige Wasseroberfläche. Sepp fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. "Menschenskind hast du ein Glück gehabt Brax!", rief er erleichtert aus, "An dir ist doch noch alles dran, oder?" "Glaube schon...", murmelte Brax noch halb im Schock. Aber er besann sich schnell wieder und sah sich seine Hand an: Die Fingerspitzen hatten sich durch den festen Biss des Wasserprofis und dem hastigen herausziehen aus dessen Maul von Orange in ein dunkles Rot verfärbt und waren etwas angeschwollen. "Ja, alles halb so schlimm!", meinte er nun richtig im Hier und Jetzt, "Aber nun bringen mich keine zehn Drachen mehr auch nur in die Nähe dieses Sees!" "Mich auch nicht!", entgegnete Sepp und sah hilfesuchend James an, "Müssen wir denn unbedingt diese Tafel im See suchen? Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?" "Sehr zu meinem Bedauern muss ich Eure Fragen verneinen Mylord.", antworte James betrübt, "Die einzige noch existierende Übersetzung liegt am Grunde dieses Gewässers. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl... Doch zuerst müssen wir noch nicht ins Wasser. Erst einmal gilt es die Fischerhütten zu erreichen. Dort können wir auch übernachten und die ganze Sache überschlafen. Vielleicht fällt einem von uns dann ein, wie wir unsere maritimen Gegner in Schach halten können." Erleichtert atmeten Brax und der Junge auf - fürs erste mussten sie die Wasserprofis nicht fürchten. "James, wenn wir dich nicht hätten.", meinte Sepp froh, "Gut von mir aus kann es weitergehen!" "Wenn es denn sein muss...", grummelte Brax verunsichert und hopste hinter den anderen Zweien her, stets darauf achtend, weit genug vom Wasser weg zu sein. Am frühen Nachmittag begann sich der Himmel langsam wieder zuzuschnüren. Immer dichtere Wolken zogen auf und bald war alles erst hell-, dann dunkelgrau. "Da kommt ja schon wieder was...", brummte Brax, "Wie passend..." "Auf tagelangen Sonnenschein folgt tagelanger Regen und das bringt den Segen.", zitierte James fröhlich, "Eine alte Wetterregel, welche die Bauern von Bosrebb schon früh gelernt hatten. Vor allem im Frühjahr ist dem oft so." "Hoffe nur, dass wir es rechtzeitig zu den Hütten schaffen.", meinte Sepp und blickte ab und zu gen Himmel, "Ich habe keine Lust wieder halbnackt vor einem Feuer zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass meine Sachen trocken werden." "Keine Bange Mylord!", beruhigte James, "Sehen Sie diese wirklich fast schwarze Wolkenband am Horizont? Solange diese Schwärze nicht den ganzen Himmel bedeckt, dauert es noch, bevor es regnet." Mit der Zeit, wurde das Ufer immer buschiger und dichter durch zahlreiche, teilweise mannshohe Beerenbüsche. Auf so etwas schien James gewartet zu haben, denn er musterte jedes Gehölz eindringlich, war aber mit dem, was ihm da an Botanik geboten wurde, nicht ganz zufrieden. "Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte Sepp, sich dabei die eine oder andere Frucht in den Mund schiebend. "Ja Mylord, aber hier ist es anscheinend noch nicht zu finden.", antwortete der Hausdiener. Sie wollten gerade weitergehen, als Brax unwirsch ein "Bleibt sofort stehen!" zischte. "Was ist?" "Pscht! Nicht so laut!", zischelte der Hutkopf wütend, "Guckt doch mal! Da vorne!" Wie auf's Stichwort raschelte es einige Meter weiter vor ihnen im Beerengestrüp. Ein lautes Schmatzen war nun deutlich zu vernehmen und über dem Busch wackelte ab und an mal ein gelbe Schleuder herum. Damit war der Feinschmecker enttarnt: Es war ein Standardballon, der sich an den Beeren gütlich tat. (Eigentlich bräuchte er als Croollon gar keine Nahrung zu sich nehmen - die Carupinsäure in seinem Inneren versorgt ihn mit der Engergie die er braucht - doch bei so etwas leckerem sagt auch er nicht nein...) Da ein Ausweichen ohne bemerkt zu werden fast unmöglich schien, entschieden sich Sepp und Brax für einen Überraschungsangriff. Schnell hopste Brax auf den Kopf des Jungen, verwandelte sich in eine Rüstung und schon sprang Sepp, den Zauberstab zückend, mit einem lauten Schrei ins Gebüsch. Der übertölpelte Standardballon konnte ihnen gerade noch sein verschmiertes Gesicht zuwenden, als ihn schon der erste Mentalstoß traf. Und gleich darauf feuerte Sepp den nächsten Angriff ab - er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass der Croollon zum Gegenschlag ausholen konnte. Denn dies, so wusste er schon nach so kurzer Zeit die er unterwegs war, würde ihm nämlich nicht gut bekommen. Und diese Tatktik schien zumindest hier aufzugehen, denn nach dem dritten Treffer kippte der Standardballon kampfunfähig nach vorne. "Geschafft!", freute sich Sepp. "Wir hatten ja auch das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite", kommentierte Brax pessimistisch und verpasste so Sepps Freude über den Sieg einen kleinen Dämpfer, "Wir dürfen nicht annehmen, dass wir immer so ein Glück haben." "Das schon...", lenkte der Junge ein, "Aber ein bisschen stolz auf meinen ersten richtigen Sieg bin ich troztdem. Ich denke du solltest eine Rüstung bleiben, denn bestimmt lauern hier noch mehr Croollons." Vielleicht hätte Sepp diese Worte nicht sprechen sollen, denn kaum waren sie ein paar Meter gegangen, sprangen nun ihrerseits zwei weitere Standardballone aus ihrer Deckung und eröffneten das Feuer. "Halt beim nächsten Mal einfach bitte den Mund bei solchen Sachen, klar?", schnarrte Brax und begann bereist die Schüsse etwas mit seinen Energiebällchen zu parrieren oder umzulenken. Das verschaffte dem Jungen Zeit, seine mentalen Angriffe vorzubereiten, denn er hatte vor, sie mit einem sehr starken Schlag aus dem Konzept zu bringen und dann jeden abwechselnd mit weiteren Angriffen einzudecken bis sie besiegt waren. Allerdings war dies leichter gesagt als getan, da die Croollons ständig umhersprangen und jede Gelegenheit nutzten, um einen weiteren Schuss abzugeben. Geschickt nahmen die beiden Standardballone ihren Kontrahenten, der noch nicht über so viel Kampferfahrung verfügte, in die Zange. Anfangs feuerte Sepp einfach drauf los in der Hoffnung einen der Zwei zu treffen, aber er sah schnell ein, dass es keine Aussicht auf Erfolg versprach. "Was soll der Mist!", brüllte Brax ihn an und gab sich alle Mühe weiter die aus unterschiedlichster Richtung fliegenden Geschosse abzufangen, "Du hast doch schon mehr als das gelernt! Also wende es gefälligst an!!!" Sepp fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Aber natürlich!", dachte er und hätte sich am liebsten für seine Engstirnigkeit Ohrfeigen können, "Brax hat vollkommen Recht! In Ordnung, dann mal los!" Sehr zum Erstaunen der Croollons stellte Sepp das Feuer ein und schloss einfach seine Augen. Auch Brax bemerkte was los war und ließ seinerseits den Angriff bleiben. Die Standardballone lachten dreckig, waren sie doch der Überzeugung, dass dieser Bursche und seine seltsame lebende Rüstung erkannt haben, wer schlussendlich triumphieren wird und deshalb ihre Augen vor dem Unvermeidlichen schlossen. Sie mussten nicht ausmachen, wer die Ehre haben würde diese von Hans zu Todfeinden erklärte Fracht absorbieren zu dürfen. Denn einer der Zwei hatte schon einen Menschen im Bauch. (Einen Fischer um genau zu sein...) Mit aufgerissenem Maul stürzte er sich, ganz nach Croollonmanier, auf sein Opfer... Nur um einen Augenblick später einen Bissen Gras und Erdreich im Mund zu haben. Verwirrt spuckte er aus und sah fragend zu seinem Kumpanen herüber. Dieser guckte aber auch nur ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche. "He!", rief da aufeinmal die Stimme des Jungen, "Hier bin ich doch!" Da stand er ja wieder! Ungläubig schüttelte der Standardballon den Kopf. Wie kommt das Bürschen so schnell von einem Fleck zum anderen? Egal! Brummend setzte er erneut zum Sprung an, doch auch diesmal verschwand Sepp wieder spurlos und ließ den Croollon zum zweiten Mal wortwörtlich ins Gras beißen. Nun wurde dieser aber langsam sauer. In hohem Bogen beförderte er den Grasbüschel wieder aus seinem Zackenmund und suchte die Umgebung zusammem mit dem anderen Standardballon ab. Als aber beim besten Willen vom Jungen nichts mehr zu sehen war, wandten sie sich etwas Interessanterm zu: Sie hatten nämlich James endteckt, welcher sich eigentlich in den Büschen versteckt hat. Doch nun bekam er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Croollons geschenkt. Ängstlich wich er zurück, aber seine Widersacher beschleunigten ihren Gang, wussten sie doch, dass James ihren Anführer in seinem Inneren trug und mittlerweile schon eine hohe Belohnung (die Ehrung von Hans persönlich vor allen anderen Croollons) auf seine Ergreifung und Befreiung gesetzt wurde. "Mylord, Herr Brax, beeilt Euch bitte!", wisperte James nervös. Doch seine Nervosität war unbegründet: Noch bevor der erste Standardballon auch nur in die Reichweite von James kam, traf ihn ein gebündelter Mentalstoß, welcher diesen sofort in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte. Auch der andere Croollon bekam einen saftigen Treffer ab, konnte sich aber noch bei Bewusstsein halten. Mit den letzten Kräften machte er Sepp und Brax noch ausfindig - sie standen wieder am selben Platz, an dem das ganze Illusionsspiel begann - und gab ein paar Schüsse ab. Allerdings nicht auf die Beiden, sondern in die Luft und zwar in einem ganz bestimmten Rythmus, bevor ihn schon der zweite Stoß Ohnmächtig werden lies. Brax löste sich von Sepp und alle Zwei setzten sich erst einmal erschöpft auf den Boden. "Puh...", begann Sepp müde, "Mir brummt der Schädel vor lauter Magie!" Dabei sah er den Hutkopf an. "Danke Brax für deinen Wink mit der defensiven Mentalmagie." "Nichts zu danken.", entgengete Brax abweisend, "Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du einfach von selbst daran gedacht hättest! Alles kann man dir schließlich nicht sagen." "Trotzdem ward Ihr Zwei Großartig!", warf James ein, "Wenn Ihr weiter so im Team arbeitet, kann uns kein Croollon so schnell aufhalten." "Ja, ja!", brummte Brax ausgelaugt, "Du kannst unsere Fähigkeiten später loben! Ich für meinen Teil würde gerne noch vor dem nächsten Regen endlich diese blöden Hütten erreichen." "Ich kann mir schon denken was das bedeutet.", stöhnte Sepp und richtete sich wieder auf, "Ein ordentlicher Marsch steht an oder?" James nickte mitleidig: "Ja Mylord, sonst werden wir doch noch nass." "Na gut...", seufzte Sepp und setzte sich mit den anderen Drei in Bewegung. Allerdings kamen sich nicht allzu weit, denn aus den nächsten Büschen stürmten schon wieder Croollons. Es waren vier Opferbauern und ein Glanzballon, welche offensichtlich dem Schusssignal des Standardballones gefolgt waren. Als sie die drei müden Wanderer gewahrten, begannen die Opferbauern sie, die magische Steinschleuder zum Schuss bereit, zu umschwärmen, während der Glanzballon sich zuerst im Hintergrund hielt. Schnell verwandelte sich Brax wieder in eine Hutkopfrüstung und gemeinsam machten sie die nicht wirklich gefährlichen Croollons nieder. Darauf hatte der Glanzballon jedoch nur gewartet: Mit geübtem Auge sah er, dass es Sepp und Brax auch bei diesen schwächlichen Gegnern schwerfiel einen Zauber oder ähnliches zu benützen. Noch bevor der letzte der vier Opferbauern zu Boden ging, gab der Glanzballon seinen gefährlichen Streuschuss ab. Und erzielte damit gleich drei Volltreffer! Zwar fing Brax als Rüstung den Großteil des Schadens ab, doch es schwächte ihn so sehr, dass er diese Form nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnte und Sepp nun ohne Schutz da stand. Aber auch wenn er noch in einer Rüstung stecken würde, war der Junge kein wirklicher Genger mehr. Der übermäßig hohe Einsatz von Magie an einem einzigen Tag und das auch noch ohne wirkliche Übung forderte seinen Tribut: Er konnte beim besten Willen keinen Angriff mehr starten, höchstens eine oder zwei Illusionen würden noch klappen, doch was würde das helfen? Sepp taumelte, sein Kopf brummte und ab und an verschwommen die Umrisse der Umgebung vor seinen Augen. Für den Glanzballon war es nun ein leichtes ihn und Brax mit einem weiteren Schuss umzuwerfen. Der Junge landete genau neben einem der noch benommenen Opferbauern und als er diesen da so liegen sah kam ihm die rettende Idee... Der Goldballon riss schon sein Maul auf und stürzte sich, wie eigentlich jeder Crollon der andere Lebewesen absorbieren kann, auf den Burschen. Genau in diesen Sekundenbruchteilen rollte Sepp zur Seite und brachte es fertig den Opferbauern zu packen und ihn seiner statt in den Schlund des Glanzballones zu befördern. Im rechten Moment ist ihm nämlich eingefallen, wie leicht es Tanja gefallen war, sich aus dem Griff einer dieser Kerle zu befreien. Und da er nur geistig und nicht körperlich angeschlagen war, gelang ihm dieser Trick. Der Opferbauer jedenfalls war sofort hellwach, als er merkte wie übel ihm mitgespielt wurde. Da er als Croollon immun gegen die betäubende Wirkung der Carupinsäure war, konnte er panisch und verzweifelt im inneren des Goldballones zappeln und um sich treten. Der Glanzballon wollte seinen Kumpanen, nach dem er den Irrtum bemerkt hatte, eigentlich sofort wieder ausspucken. Doch der Opferbauer stellte sich so dämlich an, dass dies einfach nicht gelingen wollte. Er war so in Panik, dass er stets weiter zappelte und es so dem Goldballon fast unmöglich machte ihn wieder aus seinem Inneren zu befördern. Dieses Durcheinander nutzte Sepp aus um seinen Freund Brax wieder auf die Beinchen zu helfen. Eigentlich wollten sie sich dann mit James aus dem Staub machen, doch ausgerechnet dieser hielt sie zurück. "Wartet noch einen Moment. Ich habe da eine Idee...", begann er und flüsterte sie den Zwei in ihre Ohren. "Genial!", entfuhr es Brax mit einem bösen Lächeln, "Dann mal los!" Wieselflink schlich sich der Hausdiner von hinten an den, immer noch schwer beschäftigten, Glanzballon und verknotete ihm flugs seine Schleuder. Und dann... Ja dann schien es so, als ob die Drei in aller Seelenruhe warteten, bis sich ihr Feind der ungewollten Fracht wieder entledigt hat. Was diesem nach einer ganzen Weile nun auch endlich gelang. Der vom ganzen Zappeln erschöpfte Opferbauer sank ins Gras, während sich der Glanzballon wieder seinen eigentlichen Gengern zuwandte. Ohne sich daran zu stören, dass seine Gegenüber nicht die geringste Reaktion zeigten, feuerte er... und stutzte, da sich nichts tat. Verwundert blickte er seine Schleuder an und Staunte nicht schlecht: Wie kommt denn der Knoten in seine Waffe?! Verlegen krächzte der Goldballon einen Laut aus, den man durchaus als 'Moment' deuten konnte, drehte sich um und versuchte unbeholfen den Knoten wieder heraus zu bringen. Er brauchte noch sehr, sehr lange, bis er es schaffte. Mittlerweile waren die Opferbauern wieder auf die Beine gekommen und auch die drei Standardballone hatten sich inzwischen dazugesellt. Obwohl selbst die Opferbauern schon leise Andeutungen machten, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte, feuerte der Glanzballon prahlerisch auf die immer noch an Ort und Stelle stehenden Drei - und blamierte sich fürchterlich! Kaum hatte sie die erste Kugel erreicht, lösten sie sich in Luft auf. Der Goldballon war seit Stunden einem simplen Trugbild auf den Leim gegangen und schämte sich nun, unter dem Gelächter seiner Brüder, in Grund und Boden und schäumte zeitgleich so vor Wut, dass seine goldene Färbung noch intesiver wurde. Unterdessen waren Sepp, James und Brax schon seit dem Knotentrick unterwegs gewesen. "Was glaubt ihr, wie lange er sich von der Illusion an der Nase herumführen lässt?", hechelte Sepp nun langsam auch körperlich wie geistig erschöpft. "Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Brax im vollen Lauf, "Hoffentlich lange genug, damit er unseren Spuren nicht mehr folgen kann." "Bei dem Tempo sind wir so gut wie da!", ermutigte James und deutete, während es schon zu tröpfeln begann, nach vorne, "Seht nur, dort sind sie schon, die Fischerhütten! Beeilen wir uns, sonst werden wir noch nass!" Das ließen sich Sepp und Brax nicht zweimal sagen! Mit den letzten Kräften, die sie noch hatten, legten sie einen Zahn zu und... "Geschafft!", keuchte der Junge und lehnte sich erstmal an eine der hölzernen Wände, bevor er sich umsah. Vier weitere Hütten reihten sich noch am Ufer entlang und alle sahen fast identisch aus. Ein kleiner Garten mit Beeten, Beerensträuchern und einem oder zwei Obstbäumen. Dann immer ein kleines Boot mit allem drum und dran und zu guter letzt eine Art Schuppen in der die Fischer wohl ihre Gerätschaften für den Fischfang aufbewahrten und vielleicht auch den Räucherofen hatten. James interessierte sich hier ebenfalls erstmal für die hiesigen Beerenbüsche und schien endlich fündig zu werden. Doch das immer schlechter werden Wetter scheuchte die Drei mit Regen und Sturmwind in einer der Hütten. Das Innere bestand aus einem einfachen Raum mit einer Feuerstelle in der Mitte, einem Dreibein darüber. In der hinteren Ecke war aus Stroh ein einfaches Bettlager gerichtet und an den Wänden links und rechts befanden sich in Regalen, Schränken und Bottichen alle anderen Dinge des alltäglichen Lebens die man mehr oder weniger häufig benötigt. ...zumindest konnte man erahnen, dass es so aussehen sollte, denn alles war durcheinandergeworfen und lag zerstreut am Boden herum. Jetzt, nachdem sich ihre Augen etwas an das dämmrigen Innere gewöhnt hatten, erkannten sich auch tiefe Kratzspuren an der Tür. Scheinbar hatten die Wasserprofis mit ihren scharfen Klauen ihren Brüdern die Türen aufgerissen, damit diese dann die Fischer im Schlaf überraschen und absorbieren konnten. "Zuerst sollten wir ein bisschen aufräumen, dann mache ich ein Feuer und richte die Schlafstätte wieder her.", schlug James vor und alle machten sich daran etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. Dabei stieß Sepp auf etwas interessantes. Es war ein kleines Büchlein mit allerlei magischen Formeln darin. "Was hat das denn hier verloren?", fragte er und zeigte es dem Hausdiener. "Oh, das sind Formeln für Eis- und Teleporationszauber.", antwortete er, "Erstere dienen vor allem zur Frischhaltung und zweitere um den Fisch überhaupt rechtzeitig in die Grafschaft zu bringen. Ihr müsst wissen, dass es seit dem Krieg viel weniger Menschen auf Bosrebb gibt und deshalb einige Handelsrouten, zwecks mangelnder Pflege, binnen kürzester Zeit verwachsen und verloren gegangen sind. Da es sich nicht lohnte diese nach dem Krieg wieder aufzubauen, hat Hochgeboren, also Graf Lyrod von Nüsske, beschlossen den Fischern auf diesen Weg zu helfen. Und seitdem bedienen sie sich der Zauberei, um ihre Waren frisch an den Mann zu bringen." "Interessant!", meinte Sepp, gähnte kräftig und legte sich ins gerade frisch gemachte Bett. "Wollt Ihr nicht noch eine Kleinigkeit essen, Mylord?", fragte James, der gerade das Feuer entfachte und einen Topf darüber hing, "Der Fettfisch wäre schnell aufgewärmt." "Also ich schon!", rief Brax dazwischen und hüpfte ungeduldig vor dem Feuer herum. Der Junge wollte eigentlich schon mit "Nein", antworten, als sein Magen laut zu knurren begann - er hatte vor Müdigkeit gar nicht mehr bemerkt wie hungrig er eigentlich war. "Na gut!", sprach er, richtete sich wieder auf und nahm etwas vom Fisch und eine Scheibe, nun langsam altbackenen, Brotes entgegen. Während draußen der Sturm heulte, mit Wucht an den Türen und Fensterläden der Hütten rüttelte und der Regen dagegenprasselte, saßen die Drei nun schweigsam am Feuer. "Gut, nun sind wir also hier...", begann der Hutkopf und zeriss damit das Schweigen, "Und wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen? Ich meine wie kommen wir jetzt ins Wasser? Und wie sollen wir lebend an diesen schwimmenden Viechern vorbeikommen?" "Nun für Eure ersten zwei Fragen habe ich eine Antwort!", entgegnete James und kramte eine Handvoll kleiner blauer Beeren hervor. "Was ich hier in den Händen halte, sind die Früchte eines Strauches, den man den blauen Kiemblättler nennt. In einem alten Märchen heißt es, dass diese Beeren es einem Hutkopf ermöglichen, für eine gewisse Zeit unter Wasser amten zu können, da sie eine allergische Reaktion hervorrufen." "Ah ja..." Brax schien nicht gerade begeistert, vor allem die Sache mit der allergischen Reaktion ließ ihn misstrauisch werden. "Und wann gedachtest du diese Sache auszuprobieren?", fragte er skeptisch. "Morgen früh, Herr Brax.", antwortete James, "Für die Sache mit diesen Wassercroollons wird uns bestimmt auch noch etwas einfallen, da bin ich zuversichtlich." "Du vielleicht...", war Brax Kommentar, bevor er sich ins Stroh kuschelte, "Ich für meinen Teil werde mich hüten diese Beeren zu essen, wenn du morgen ohne eine Lösung dastehst." Nach diesen Worten schloss der Hutkopf seinen Augen und teilte damit den anderen Beiden mit, dass es für ihn heute nichts mehr zu berden gibt. Da auch Sepp und James sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten, außer einem "Gute Nacht!" vielleicht, legten sie sich nun ebenfalls hin, lauschten noch einem Moment dem Toben des Sturmes und glitten dann ebenfalls ins Reich der Träume. Weit nach Mitternacht, das Unwetter hatte sich längst wieder gelegt, erwachte Sepp. Nicht aus einem Alptraum wie vor vier Nächten. Es war auch kein verdächtiges Geräusch, welches ihn weckte. Er wurde einfach wach und lag nun erholt, ausgeschlafen und voller Energie im Stroh der nun fast stockdunklen Fischerhütte. Die drückenden Kopfschmerzen von der ganzen Magie waren komplett verschwunden. Ja er fühlte sich so klar und frei, dass er gar nicht sagen konnten warum er überhaupt aufgewacht ist. Da es noch viel zu früh zum Austehen war, grübelte er einfach mal ein bisschen vor sich hin. Sepp fiel auch schnell ein, über was er sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnte: Eine Lösung für das Wasserprofiproblem. "Hm...", überlegte er, "Mit offensiver Mentalmagie kann man diesen Biestern nicht entgegentreten. Außerdem wären sie im Wasser eh zu flink, als dass ich sie erwischen würde. Und eine Illusion?" Schon tauchte in seinem Kopf das Bild auf, wie sich ein ganzer Schwarm dieser Croollons auf jedes Bildnis stürzten und ihn so früher oder später doch noch kriegen würden. "Nein! Das allein ist noch immer nichts..." Er kratzte sich am Kopf und dachte weiter. "Eine Möglichkeit gibt es da noch... Aber beim letzten mal ging das komplett nach hinten los. Wenn ich allerdings... Ja das könnte klappen! Ich muss nur noch ein bisschen daran tüfteln." Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht richtete sich der Junge auf, tastete im Dunkeln nach seinem Zauberstab, zog sich die Schuhe an und stolperte zur Tür hinaus. Draußen war es ebenfalls ziemlich dunkel, denn nur ein paar Sterne erhellten zwischen unzähligen Wolkenfetzen spärlich die Landschaft. Doch es reichte um zu sehen, wohin man ging. Es wehte kein Wind, die Gräser waren nass vom Regen und über dem nun ruhigen und dunklen See waberten Nebelschleier. Sepp fröstelte. Es war nachts immer noch ziemlich kühl. Aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. Mit entschloßener Miene schritt er hinter die Fischerhütten und begann seinen Plan auszuarbeiten... 3.4 Auf zur Schatzsuche! Stunden später, als die Sonne schon langsam aus dem rötlichen Morgengrauen des Ostens stieg und den sechsten Reisetag anbrechen ließ, erwachten auch James und Brax. "Guten Morgen Herr Brax!", grüßte James ausgelassen, "Und einen guten Morgen auch Ihnen My... Mylord? Ja wo ist Er denn?" Der Hausdiener blickte fragend auf den leeren Platz zu seiner Rechten, normalerweise war es ja Sepp, der noch ein Weilchen länger schlief als die anderen. "Vielleicht musste er mal, oder er wollte sich die Beine vertreten.", grummelte Brax anstatt eines Morgengrußes, sprang auf seine Beinchen und sah James auffordernd an. "Also...", begann er gedehnt, " Zuerst mal will ich was zu Essen, dann gehen wir raus und dort kannst du mir sicherlich deine tolle Lösung, welche du dir in dieser Nacht zurechtgeschustert hast, sagen, richtig?" "Äh... Oh, die Lösung...", stotterte James ertappt, "Ja, ja eine Lösung für unser Problem..." "Du hast doch eine, oder etwa nicht?", hakte Brax nach. James, der das Lügen nicht gewohnt war, wurde ganz rot in seinem ansonsten so rosanem Gesicht. "Essen Sie doch erst mal etwas.", meinte er ablenkend, "Und dann sehen wir weiter." "Hoffe ich wenigstens...", dachte er sich insgeheim. Brax, welcher eigentlich ziemlich genussvoll aß, schlang sein Frühstück heute in windeseile hinunter und sah James wieder mit diesem forderndem Blick an. "Gehen wir jetzt raus, oder was?", fragte er und riss den Hausdiener aus seinen angestrengten Überlegungen. "Was? Pardon. Wie bitte?", stammelte James aufgeregt, denn ihm fiel in der kurzen Zeit einfach nichts gescheites ein. "Nach draußen? ...Natürlich, gehen wir jetzt nach...", er seufzte innerlich, "...draußen." Dort empfing die Zwei kein so schöner Morgen wie gestern. Zwar schein die Sonne, doch hingen immer noch dicke, dunklen Wolken am ansonsten so blauen Himmel. Im Gras und auf den Blättern der Bäume und Büsche glitzerten die Tautropfen und eine sanfte Brise kräuselte die Oberfläche des Sees. Nur kein Laut irgenteines Tieres war zu hören und gerade diese unwirkliche Stille störte das Idyll erheblich. Brax, der immer noch einen gewissen Abstand zum Wasser hielt, baute sich, mit dem See hinter seinem Rücken, vor James auf. (Sofern man bei seiner Größe von aufbauen reden konnte...) "Nun, ich höre?", forderte Brax James auf. Dieser schluckte hörbar, rang sich aber doch dazu durch etwas zu sagen. "Hören Sie Herr Brax...", begann er niedergeschlagen, "Ich... ich habe..." "Aha!", unterbrach in der Hutkopf an dieser Stelle ziemlich forsch, "Wusste ich es doch! Du hast gar keine Lösung! Du wolltest mir nur diese Beerensache schmackhaft machen, sonst nichts! Sag es ruhig, jetzt wo es doch so offenbar ist!" "Er muss gar nichts sagen!", funkte nun eine andere Stimme dazwischen, "Und er braucht sich auch keine Lösung ausdenken!" Mit diesen Worten kam Sepp, etwas abgekämpft, doch mit einem zuversichtlichen Gesichtsaudruck, hinter den Büschen hervor. "Ich habe nämlich eine." "Ach ja?", fragte ihn der Hutkopf neugierig, "Und wie soll diese aussehen?" "Nun ich habe mir eine Möglichkeit ausgedacht, wie ich uns diese Wasserviecher vom Leib halten kann.", antwortete Sepp überzeugt. "Ja, ja!", drängte Brax genervt, "Du hast dir eine Lösung ausgedacht, aber ich will sie auch sehen!" "Zeigen kann ich sie dir hier ohne Ziel nicht.", meinte der Junge, "Doch diese Wassercroollons werden sich wundern, dass kannst du mir glauben!" "Pah! Auf Treu und Glauben werde ich diese Beeren trotzdem nicht.", ereiferte sich Brax. "Nun seien Sie doch nicht so Herr Brax.", mischte sich nun auch James wieder ein, "Wenn Mylord schon im Brustton der Überzeugung spricht, muss es eine gute Lösung sein. So gut kenne ich Ihn nämlich schon. Darum bitte ich Sie: Probieren Sie wenigstens eine Beere." "Genau!", forderte nun auch Sepp, "Du kannst ja wirklich nur eine einzige Beere essen, damit wir sehen können, wie das funktioniert. Bitte Brax." "Grmpf...", knirschte der Hutkopf, griff aber, sehr zur Freude von James und Sepp, nach einer Beere des Blauen Kiemblättlers, die James ihm schon anbot. "Putzt euch wenigstens diesen glücklichen Gesichtsaudruck von der Backe!", knurrte er, "Ich tue das nicht Freiwillig, nur das ihr es wisst! Aber wenn ich es nicht mache, würdet ihr wahrscheinlich noch ewig weiternerven." Ein letztes Mal zögerte er noch, bevor er sich die Frucht in den Mund schob. "Eines noch: Wenn ich sterbe, dann kommt ja nicht zu meiner Beerdigung!" Damit war alles gesagt und die Beere wanderte in den Mund des Hutkopfes. Er kaute, zunächst skeptisch, als aber nichts passierte immer gelassener. "Schmeckt annehmbar.", schmatzte Brax und schluckte runter. "Und wie fühlen Sie sich Herr Brax?", wollte James interessiert wissen. "Eigentlich nicht anders als vorher. Sicher, dass dieses Märchen wa...hah! Aaaahhh....!!!" Mitten im Satz brach Brax ab und fing an auf und ab zu hüpfen. Er wackelte und zappelte, krümmte sich und lief im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes blau an. "Und wie ist es jetzt?", fragte Sepp vorsichtig. "Wie es jetzt ist?!", echote der Hutkopf, "Das fragst du mich?!" "Äh... ja...", antwortete Sepp und bereitete sich auf eine mächtige Standpauke vor. Jedoch... "Auch nicht anders als vorher." War Brax überraschende Antwort, weshalb er nun in die verwunderten Gesichtsaudrücke seiner Freunde blickte. "Gut, als es mich geschüttelt hatte, befürchtete ich schon das schlimmste, aber jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich nicht anders als vorher... Bis auf diese dämliche blaue Hautfarbe." "Das ist ja ein Ding.", meinte James und kam zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, "Nun sollten wir aber prüfen, ob sich außer der Hautfarbe noch etwas geändert hat. Darum bitte ich Sie, Herr Brax, wieder für Mylord eine Hutkopfrüstung zu werden." "Wenn es sonst nichts ist.", entgegnete Brax gelassen (jedliche schlechte Laune oder Antspannung waren seit dem Genuss der Beere und ihres vermeintlich harmlosen Effektes von ihm abgefallen), sprang auf Sepps Kopf und verwandelte sich in eine Rüstung - diesmal aber zum ersten Mal in Blau. "Hm... Wieder bloß die Farbe.", stellte James fest, "Da hilft nur eines! Mylord, steigen Sie bitte ins Wasser. So tief allerdings, dass auch Ihr Kopf unter der Oberfläche ist." "In Ordnung...", meinte Sepp etwas bang. Nicht das er nicht schwimmen konnte, das beherrschte er perfekt. Er mochte es bloß nicht unterzutauchen oder untergetaucht zu werden. Den Kopf komplett unter Wasser... Für ihn ein schauderlicher Gedanke. Und doch schritt er voran, Stück für Stück in den See hinein. Als ihm das Wasser bis zu den Schultern stand zögerte einen Augenblick. "Nur Mut Mylord! Ihr habt Gestern fast acht Croollons besiegen können, da ist das doch ein Kinderspiel!", feuerte ihn James an. "Jetzt mach mal hinne hier! Sonst hat die Wirkung der Beere nachgelassen, bevor wir überhaupt angefangen haben!", war Brax weniger freundlicher Kommentar. "Also gut!" Sepp holte tief Luft und glitt gänzlich ins Wasser... um feststellen zu können, dass es tatsächlich klappte! Er war Unterwasser und konnte troztdem atmen! Auch seine Augen schienen nun von der Hutkopfrüstung zu profitieren, denn er sah so scharf und deutlich, wie an Land. Vergnügt zog er ein paar Runden im flachen Wasser, bevor er freudenstrahlend auftachte und zu James eilte. "Du hattest Recht James!", rief er glücklich, "Jetzt können wir diese Tafel suchen!" "Sehr schön! Herr Brax, Sie sollten zur Sicherheit noch ein paar Beeren essen, bevor wir losziehen.", sprach der Hausdiener und schob Brax noch ein paar davon in den Mund, "Um das Gepäck werde ich mich kümmern." Mit diesen Worten legte er den Rucksack ab und stopfte ihn sich in voller Größe in den Mund, so dass er wie ein Hamster aussah. "So kann es nicht nass werden!", hörten Sepp und Brax auf einmal in ihren Köpfen. "Oh, dass hätte ich beinahe vergessen: Unterwasser kommunizieren wir am besten mit Telepathie. Ihnen dürfte das als Mentalmagier nicht schwerfallen und auch Herr Brax sollte als magischen Wesen darüber verfügen können." "Tue ich auch.", antwortete Brax in den Köpfen der Beiden, "Aber jetzt hopp, hopp!" "Alles klar!", entgengete Sepp gedanklich, sprang mit Elan ins Wasser und tauchte unter. James hopste hinterher, brauchte allerdings eine Weile, um unterzutauchen, da er als Croollonähnliches Wesen ziemlich viel Auftrieb besaß. Unterwasser wartete eine völlig neue Welt auf Sepp, Brax und James: Dichte Wasserpflanzen bedeckten den Boden, zahllose kleinere Fische und andere Wassertiere schwommen oder kreuchten herum. Über ihnen sahen sie die Unterseiten einiger Seerosen und die Sonne strahlte verschwommen auf sie hinab. Richten sie ihren Blick nach vorn, sahen sie, dass nach ein paar Metern der Boden steil abfiel und in eine große, unberschaubare Senke mündete. Dort unten war das Wasser nicht mehr so hell und freundlich, aber längst noch kein Vergleich zur richtigen Tiefsee oder andere Seen. "Wahnsinn...", entfuhr es Sepp bei diesem spektakulären Anblick. "Sehen Sie Mylrod", begann James ebenfalls vom Panorama berührt, "Jeder Ort hat seinen eigenen Zauber. Das konnten Sie schon bei den Nebelwäldern oder an Oberfläche des Sees erfahren und wir werden es auch an jedem noch kommenden sehen. Ich denke, dass dürfte schon Entlohnung genug für unsere noch sehr lange Reise sein." "In der Tat.", meinte auch Brax, "Doch nun genug davon! Wo wollen wir mit der Suche beginnen?" "Lassen Sie mich überlegen Herr Brax..." James grübelte ein wenig, bis er antwortete. "Soweit ich weiß, lag das Haus des Schriftgelehrten in der Mitte dieser Senke am damaligen Rand des Sees. Also bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als die gesamte Senke abzusuchen." "Na toll... Das kann bei der Größe ja schon ein wenig dauern." "Seien Sie beruhigt Herr Brax. Es gibt weiter nördlich einige Inselchen auf denen wir für die Nacht rasten könnten und auch der blaue Kiemblättler wächst." "Gibt es wenigsten einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt?", fragte Sepp im Angesicht dieser Aufgabe etwas entmutigt. "Oh ja den gibt es! Der alte Flusslauf und der damalige Grund des Sees waren sehr tief und steinig und dürften auch heute noch sichtbar sein. Wenn wir eines davon finden, können wir unseren Suchradieus enorm eingrenzen." "Das wäre immerhin schon mal ein Anfang.", meinte Sepp, nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und schwamm los, "Ich nehme mal an, dass unsere "Freunde" nicht allzulange auf sich warten lassen werden." Kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen, sahen die Drei auch schon fünf Schatten aus der Tiefe auf sie zuschießen und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass es sich um Wasserprofis handelte. "Brax, pass jetzt gut auf!", forderte der Junge und hielt seinen Stab angriffsbereit. Nur noch wenige Meter waren zwischen den fünf, grünen, gezackten Kiefern und ihren Opfern, da begann Sepp seinen Zauber zu weben. Instinktiv stoben die Wasserprofis auseinander, um dem vermeintlichen Schock auszuweichen, aber der Junge versuchte es gar nicht erst, einen der Croollons anzuvisieren. Viel mehr sendete er wellenförmigen Strahlen aus, welche zunächst mal gar nichts taten, denn die Wasserprofis hielten immer noch direkt auf sie zu. "Das soll deine großartige Lösung sein?!", ereiferte sich Brax voller Schreck. "Wart's ab.", entgengete Sepp ungewohnt ruhig. Und wirklich: Der erste Wasserprofi, der das Trio in Reichweite seiner Kiefer brachte, schoss mehrere Handbreiten an ihnen vorbei. Und auch die anderen Vier verfehlten ihr Ziel nicht minder. Ja je näher und vor allem länger sie in Sepps direkter Nähe waren um so ungelenkter wurden ihre Bewegungen und Aktionen. Sie torkelten wie Trunkene im Wasser herum, stießen aneinander und waren am Schluss so Wirr im Kopf, dass sie sich Steine verbissen und diese nicht wieder losließen. Brax staunte nicht schlecht. "Wie hast du...?", fragte er ungläubig. "Da bist du sprachlos was?", prahlte Sepp ein bisschen, "Ich habe sie verzaubert! Es war zwar ein wenig knapp, doch es hat funktioniert!" "Ach darum wahrt Ihr also auch heute Morgen schon fort.", kombinierte James, "Ihr hab die ganze Nacht dafür geübt, nicht war Mylord?" "Richtig!", meinte Sepp, "Allerdings würde ich gerne weiterschwimmen, lange halte ich das nicht durch und beides geht noch nicht." "Natürlich Mylord! Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich über Euren Erfolg wirklich erstaunt bin. Vor drei Tagen habt Ihr es nach 20 Versuchen noch nicht geschafft, Herrn Brax zu verzaubern und nun gelingt es Euch fünf Croollons aufeinmal gleich so stark zu verwirren! Eine beachtenswerte Leistung Mylord! Hut ab!", lobte ihn der Hausdiener. "Ich denke, dass waren fürs erste genug Lorbeeren.", winkte Sepp verlegen ab. "Stimmt!", hing sich der Hutkopf mit ein, "Sonst wird der Bursche noch übermütig!" "Wie Ihr meint Mylord.", entgegnete James, "Aber Interessant ist es auch, wie Ihr diese Croollons verzaubert habt: Mit einer Aura, um Euren Körper. Freilich, so etwas wirkt nur in direkter Nähe, doch wenn Ihr Euch damit leichter tut, ist das eine perfekte Hilfe um daraus die Verzauberungstechnik für entfernte Gegner zu entwickeln." "Nun, ich werde wohl noch genug Gelegenheiten bekommen meine Fertigkeiten weiter auszubauen.", entgengete Sepp, während er begann die Senke hinabzutauchen. Das Wasser wurder schnell dunkler, blieb glücklicherweise aber dennoch kristallklar, weshalb die Sicht besser war, als man von Oben denken konnte. Die Wasserpflanzen wuchsen wie ein dichter Teppich, hoch ihre Halme in die See streckend, über dem Erdboden - von dem man so gut wie gar nichts sah. "Also einfach über dem Seeboden schwimmen und bloß schauen ist schon mal nichts!", stellte der Junge schnell fest. "Heißt, dass wir etwa jedes Hälmchen umdrehen und durchfahren müssen?!" Brax klang schon wieder genervt. "Dann werden wir ja in einer halben Ewigkeit nicht fertig!" "Nicht so mutlos Herr Brax!", bekräftigte James, "Wir müssen nur das Flussbett oder den alten Grund des Sees finden, dann haben wir schon die Hälfte geschafft." "Pah...", meinte Brax abwertend, "Auch das dauert." "Wenn wir uns weiter darum streiten auf jeden Fall.", warf Sepp ein und der Hutkopf verstummte, weil er wusste, dass da etwas dran war. (Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde.) Und so schwammen sie wohl noch Stunden herum ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Spur gefunden zu haben. Sie wühlten sich durch jede auffällige Stelle im Boden, bogen jeden Halm auseinander - ohne Erfolg. Die Gelgenlichen Attacken der Wasserprofis konnte Sepp dank seiner Aura spielerisch abwehren. Jedoch beschlich alle Drei das Gefühl, dass hinter diesen Attacken ein gewissen System steckte. Wollten die Croollons etwa die Schwachstelle von Sepps neuem Zauber austesten? Sie wussten es nicht. Vor allem für den Jungen waren die meisten Croollon ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Allerdings merkte er etwas anderes: Die Sicht wurde schlechter und als er nach oben sah, musste er feststellen, dass es bereits Abend wurde. Zumal spürte er wie Brax langsam die Kräfte ausgingen, scheinbar ließ die Wirkung der Beeren rapide nach. "Machen wir Schluss für heute!", keuchte der Hutkopf, "Ich kann bald nicht mehr und dann ersäufst du uns noch." "Gut! Tauchen wir auf!", schlug James vor. "Hier müssen wir uns um Druckunterschiede keine Sorgen machen. Ihr könnt also in einem Zug nach Oben, Herr Brax und Mylord." Das ließen sich die Beiden nicht zweimal sagen! So schnell sie konnten schwammen sie zur Oberfläche und holten tief Luft. Eigentlich hätten sie das ja nicht nötig gehabt, aber für einen Landbewohner war es ein befreiendes Gefühlt wieder frische Luft zu atmen. James kam direkt hinterher und deutete sogleich nach Norden auf ein paar kleine Erhebungen, die aus dem Wasser ragten. "Seht!", meinte er, "Dort können wir gleich Rast machen." "Nicht lieber als das!", rief Brax und gab sich alle Mühe bis zur Insel durchzuhalten, damit Sepp nicht Nass wurde. Dort angekommen löste sich der Hutkopf allerdings so schnell er konnte von dem Jungen und fast im gleichen Moment wich die blaue Färbung wieder seiner ursprünglichen, orangen Hautfarbe. "Uh...", stöhnte er erschöpft, "Ich hau mich auf's Ohr! Weckt mich morgen nicht vor Sonnenaufgang und nur mit einem üppigen Frühstück!" Mit diesen Worten schlurfte er in den nächstbesten Busch, sprang aber schon nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder heraus und schien wieder hellwach. Doch wie sah er jetzt aus?! Sein Körper war mit roten Pusteln übersäht, die höllisch zu jucken schienen, denn er konnte nicht aufhören sich zu kratzen und am Boden heurmzuwälzen. "James!!!", schrie er, "Unternimm etwas!" "Ach herje!", rief der Hausdiener entsetzt und wühlte in seinem Rucksack, den er gerade wieder ausgespuckt hatte, herum, "Da haben wir ja unsere allergische Reaktion!" Zu Brax's Glück hatte James schnell gefunden was er suchte: Eine weitere Salbe, die er nun dem Hutkopf auftrug und sofort Linderung brachte. "Ahh...", seufzte Brax erleichtert, "Tut das gut..." Schnell brauste er aber (wie immer eigentlich wenn etwas auf seine Kosten ging) wieder auf. "Ich sag euch: Wenn wir in den nächsten drei Tagen nichts gefunden haben, bin ich raus! Ich werde mich doch nicht jeden Abend so zurichten lassen! Damit gute Nacht!" Während Brax nun entgültig im Gebüsch verschwand, lehnte sich Sepp ebenfalls müde an einen Baum und sah James zu, wie er ein kleines Feuerchen entfachte. Er blickte sich ein wenig um. Viel gab es jedoch nicht zu sehen, denn es war eine sehr kleine Insel mit zwei großen Bäumen und ein paar Büschen; darunter der besagte blaue Kiemblättler; und Gräsern. Wenige Meter weiter fanden sich noch weitere drei Inselchen mit ähnlichen Ausmaßen. Das Wetter schien sich auch gebessert zu haben. Kein Wölckchen trübte nun den herrlich tieforangenen Abenhimmel. Scheinbar war heute ein wunderschöner Tag - den die Drei unter Wasser verbracht hatten. "Habt Ihr noch Hunger Mylord?", fragte James, "Es wäre noch etwas Fisch und Brot da, frische Beeren und essbare Seegräser stünden auch zur Verfügung." "Au ja!", rief Sepp und nahm von allem etwas. Eigentlich wollte er sich nun hinlegen, doch ein lautes "hayaaa!!!" ließ ihn und James hochschrecken. Auf eine der anderen Inseln ist ein Standartballon, welcher sich scheinbar im Gebüch versteckt hatte, auf sie Aufmerksam geworden und machte sich bereit für den Angriff. Da er von seiner Momentanen Positon keine Chance hatte einen von ihnen zu treffen zeigte er wie mobil Croollons sein können: Er sprang ins Wasser und trieb nun wie eine Boje, zur Hälfte noch über der Oberfläche, darauf und brachte sich mit Schüssen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in Bewegung. "Dir werd' ich helfen!", brummte Sepp entschlossen und griff nach seinem Stab. Der Gelbballon hatte nämlich einen fatalen Fehler begangen. Da er selber außer seiner Schleuder über keinerlei Frotbewegungsmöglichkeiten im feuchten Element verfügte, war er vergleichsweise lahm und unbeweglich und somit eine einzige Zeilscheibe für Sepps Mentalstöße. So verwunderte es nicht, dass der Kampf binnen weniger Augenblicke zugunsten von Sepp ausging und der Croollon Bewusstlos im Wasser trieb. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der Junge James, "Wenn der wieder zu sich kommt, wird er bestimmt Verstärkung holen." "Da habe ich eine Lösung!", meinte James, sprang ins Wasser und holte den Croollon an Land. Dort füllte er ihn reglrecht ab mit Steinen, Sand und Kies, bevor er ihm den Mund mit Harz von einem der Bäume verschloss und ihn wieder ins Wasser schob. Er ging sofort unter. "Nun Mylord, ich denke bis der da entdeckt wird oder sich selbst befreit sind wir wieder im Wasser unterwegs.", entgegnete James zuversichtlich. "Wow James! Du erstaunst mich immer wieder!", entfuhr es dem Jungen ehrlich begeistert. "Nicht der Rede Wert.", wehrte James bescheiden ab und reichte Sepp die Decke, "Nun ruht Euch aus Mylord. Morgen haben wir wieder viel vor!" 3.5 Reingelegt! Heute Nacht brauchte James keinen Schlaf. Er hatte sich in der gestrigen mehr als genug erholen können um für die nächste Zeit die Nacht durchzumachen. So verbrachte er seine Zeit damit, die Vorräte zu kontrollieren, seine ledierte Kleidung etwas zu flicken, sich das Frühstück zu überlegen, die Reiseaptotheke zu überprüfen und einen Blick auf die Nomomatrex zu werfen. Als dies erledigt war richtete er seinen Blick auf den dunkelblauen, klaren Sternenhimmel. "Morgen sind wir schon eine ganze Wochen unterwegs.", sinierte er, "Hach wenn ich daran bloß denke! Eine Woche in der das Schloss schon ungepflegt, womöglich mit geöffneter Tür, ist. Da wird bei unserer Heimkehr eine Menge Arbeit auf mich warten..." Er betrachtete den friedlichen Schlummer von Sepp und Brax und beschloss sich, mangels weiterer Arbeiten, auch noch ein wenig auszuruhen. James dämmerte so bis zum Morgengrauen vor sich hin, bis ihn ein lautes Platschen Aufmerksam machte. Sofort öffnete er die Augen und sah, wie sich mehrere Wasserprofis an Land schleppten um sich scheinbar in der gerade aufgehende Morgensonne zu aalen. Dabei hielten sie ihre Augen geschlossen, doch der Hausdiener erkannte, dass sie nur so taten. Wie eine Katze, die vortäuschte das sie schlafe, waren auch die Augen der Croollons einen Spalt weit geöffnet. James gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. "Irgendetwas haben die doch vor...", murmelte er Misstrauisch und als er ins Wasser sah, erschrak er noch mehr: Es wimmelte geradezu vor weiteren Wasserprofis! Er wollte so unauffällig wie möglich Sepp und Brax wecken, als letzterer mit ausgesprochen guter Laune aus seinem Schlafbusch brach. "Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", rief er ausgelassen, beachtete James warnende Deutungen nich weiter und weckte Sepp auf, "Aufgestanden Bürschen!" "Hm...?", murmelte Sepp verschlafen und ob des Hutkopfes guter Laune etwas verwundert, "Ist etwas?" "In der Tat!", meinte Brax stolz, "Ich hatte nämlich heute Nacht auch eine Idee! Eine sehr gute sogar!" "Lass mal hören!", meinte Sepp interessiert und fügte hinzu, "Dir und James übrigens auch einen guten Morgen." "Danke! Also ich habe mir überlegt...", wollte der Hutkopf anfangen, als er jäh unterbrochen wurde. "Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen Eure Überlegungen erst später zu verkünden?", wante James - sichtlich unwohl wegen der Tatsache, dass er jemanden das Wort abschnitt - ein, "Ich hätte nämlich auch etwas wichtiges zu sagen." "Also James!", empörten sich Brax und Sepp gleichzeitig. "Da hört doch alles auf!", ereiferte sich der Hutkopf, "Ich habe gerade einen großartigen Einfall zu verkünden und dann willst ausgerechnet du mir das Wort abschneiden nur weil du glaubst, deine Sache wäre wichtiger! Sonst ist dir doch deine Höflichkeit und gute Etikette auch so wichtig! Hätte ich jetzt nicht von dir erwartet!" "Da hat Brax nicht Unrecht!", stimmte auch der Junge mit ein, "Es war wirklich unhöflich ihn einfach so zu unterbrechen!" "Oh... Ihr habt ja Recht...", druckste James nervös herum und wagte es gar nicht einen Blick auf das Wasser zu werfen, "Entschuldigen sie vielmals Herr Brax! Bitte: Sprecht!" "Hmpf! Warum nicht gleich so?", brummte er, gewann aber seine frohe Laune bald wieder, "Gut, dann hört her! Gestern waren wir doch den lieben langen Tag im Wasser unterwegs ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Tafel gefunden zu haben, richtig?" Der Hausdiener und Sepp nickten. "Und heute Nacht ist mir eingefallen wiso! Wir sind doch ziemlich planlos da unten herumgesappt und das ohne eine Pause. Also habe ich mir folgendes Überlegt: Ich werde jetzt nur eine einzige Beere essen damit wir von dieser Insel runterkommen und schwimmen dann direkt zum Zentrum des Sees. Nach einer kleinen Pause, esse ich eine weitere und dann suchen wir von dort aus den Seeboden ab. Natürlich kann es sein, dass die Mitte des jetzigen Sees nicht die des damaligen ist, aber ich vermute stark, dass wir an diesem Punkt höhere Chancen haben, das alte Flussbett oder den alten Grund zu finden als wenn wir uns von diesem Randstreifen aus vorantasten!" "Brilliant!", lobte Sepp, "Du hast deine Hausaufgaben gemacht Brax! Und was mich vor allem so wundert ist, dass das alles so optimistisch klingt." "Bei unserer momentanen Situation bleibt einem ja gar nichts anderes mehr übrig.", meinte Brax spitz, "So ich wäre nun fertig. James? Was willst du uns so wichtiges mitteilen?" James, welcher den Ausführungen des Hutkopfes nur mit einem halben Ohr gefolgt war, weil er unentwegt aufs Wasser starrte, schreckte unversehens auf. Im See wimmelte es nämlich schon garadezu vor Wasserprofis, die sich in gnadenlosen Papier-Stein-Schere-Schlachten die Zeit tot schlugen oder schon wie Krokodile in halbausgetrockneten Flussbetten übereinander lagen und nur auf etwas zu warten schienen. "Ich?! Oh ja!", stotterte er nervös, "Was ich euch Zweien zu sagen habe... Nun seht einfach selbst." Damit deutet er auf das Wasser und wie auf's Stichwort wurden die unzähligen Wasserprofis mit einem Mal, da nun jeder der Drei auf sie blickte, hochaktiv. "Oha!", entfuhr es Sepp sichtlich erschrocken, "Nun das ist wirklich ebenfalls wichtig!" "Das hättest du uns aber auch gleich sa... Äh, das wolltest du uns ja gleich sagen...", bemerkte Brax ertappt. "Wir sollten lieber nicht weiter um die Prioritäten unserer Vorschläge Diskutieren sondern für's erste von hier wegkommen.", schlug der Hausdiener vor, "Im übrigen ist Euer Vorschlag wirklich gut, Herr Brax! Am besten wir setzten ihn gleich in die Tat um uns sehen zu, dass wir mit der Kraft einer Beere die Mitte des Sees erreichen." "Meine Rede!", meinte Brax, sah zu Sepp, der schon mit gezücktem Zauberstab seine Kräfte sammelte, und wollte eine der Früchte pflücken. Kaum hatte er sie aber in der Hand, zerplatzte sie wie von Geisterhand. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?!", schimpfte er ungehalten, wegen dieser Verzögerung und griff nach der nächsten; doch auch diese zerplatzte. Sepp und James blickten dem Treiben verwundert zu, aber auch als sie die Beeren pflücken wollten, verwandelten sie sich vor ihren Augen in Mus. Diesmal hatten sie jedoch aufgepasst und mussten feststellen, dass jemand sie zerschoss, denn kaum sichtbar, da so schnell, war ein kleines magisches Projektil zu erahnen, dass ihnen sogar die Beeren in ihren Händen zielsicher vernichtete. Sie blickten gen Himmel und sahen einen einzelenen, nicht mal einen Meter großen, Croollon in der Luft schweben. Er hatte eine auffällige Färbung, nämlich gelb mit schwarzen Streifen (also ein Bienen- oder Wespenmuster) und schwebte wie General Heißluftbaron mit einem gelben, durch einen Weidenkorb geschützten, Heißluftballon in der Luft. Um seine komplett grünen Augen trug er eine schwarze Färbung, welcher einer modernen Fliegerbrille glich (Die es zu dieser Zeit aber nicht mal im Ansatz gegegen hatte). In seiner linken Hand hielt er eine Steinschleuder, während die Rechte schon den Riemen für das nächste Feuer spannte. Es handelte sich um einen Luftprofi, die gefährlichsten und schnellsten Scharfschützen, welche die Croollon-Armee zu bieten hatte! Mit einem hohen, nervigen Gekicher verhöhnte er seinen drei Opfer und jetzt da sie zusahen, bot er ihnen noch eine kleine Zurschaustellung seiner Schlagfertigkeit. Mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit feuerte er mit seiner Steinschleuder so oft hintereinander, dass man glauben könnte er hielte eine Maschinenpistole in seinen Händen. Mit einem lauten, schmatzenden Geräusch platzten die einzelnen Früchte des blauen Kiemblättlers auf und bald war der erste Strauch leergeschossen. "Ei!", meinte Sepp ängstlich, "Das könnte bös' werden!" Wurde es auch: Denn jeder Versuch sich zu bewegen wurde mit einem Schnellfeuer direkt vor die Füße der Drei quittiert und auch ein Gegenangriff scheiterte wegen der Gewandheit ihres Gengers. "Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Brax in die Ecke gedrängt. "Eins könnte ich noch versuchen...", murmelte der Junge und begann Illusionen von sich, Brax und James zu erstellen - und das pausenlos. Sekunden später wimmelte es nur so von Trugbilder und da das Denken nicht die stärke eines Luftprofis war, schoss er einfach nach und nach jeden ab - und das fast genauso schnell, wie Sepp sie erstellt hatte. Als er aber nach diesem kurzem Dauerfeuer feststellen musste, dass ihm die Orginale mitsamt ein paar Beeren entwischt waren, schien er allerdings nicht im geringsten verärgert. Warum sollte er auch? Er hatte seine Mission ja erfüllt... So wie die Illusionen den Luftprofi getäuscht hatten, so waren nun die Wasserprofis an der Reihe sich von Sepp's Aura verwirren zu lassen und so den Dreien endlich eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben. "Puh!", stöhnte Sepp während des Schwimmens, "Das war wieder viel zu viel Magie auf einmal..." "Aber man sieht, wie routiniert Ihr schon mit den verschieden Arten der Mentalmagie umgehen könnt.", lobte James, "Ihr habt wirklich das Zeug zu einem guten Magier ." "Schön.", meinte Brax, dem der Schreck über die vorherigen Ereignisse noch in den Gliedern steckte, "Aber wo müssen wir lang, wenn wir in die Mitte des Sees wollen?" "Folgen Sie mir!", antwortete James und schwamm vorraus. Der Hutkopf und Sepp wussten nicht recht, wie James sich zurechtfand, denn unter ihnen sah fast alles gleich aus: Dunkel, mit den gleichen Pflanzen bewachsen und seit sie in dieser Senke waren völlig eben. Es gab keine auffällige Erhöhung, nach der man sich hätte richten können und auch der Himmel taugte unter Wasser auch nicht so recht zur Orientierung. Dennoch schwamm der Hausdiener zielstrebig vorraus und noch bevor die Beere ihre Wirkung verlor, sahen sie schon die Erhebungen, dessen Enden als Insel aus dem Wasser ragten. Doch dicht an oder auf der Oberfläche herrschte ein dichtes Treiben. Waren den Dreien während der ganzen Zeit jetzt kein einziger Wasserprofi mehr begenget so schien hier das hier der Grund zu sein: Über ihnen war fast alles voll von jenen Baumstammflößen, welche die Croollons in den Nebelwäldern gerodet und dann mit dem Fluss auf die Reise geschickt haben. Unter diesen schwammen regelrechte Schwärme von Wasserprofis, deren Aufgabe es schien diese hölzernen Ungetüme - Sepp entdeckte nebenbei auch ihr kleines Floß, welches sie eigentlich an Land gezogen hatten, wieder - einigermaßen zusammenzuhalten. "Lasst uns dort vorne auftauchen.", meinte James und deutet auf eines vom Trubel etwas abseits liegende Insel. Vorsichtig schwammen sie an den schwer beschäftigten Croollons vorbei und gingen an Land. Dort erschraken sie ein zweites Mal, denn der Himmel war fast so voll von Luftprofis wie das Wasser von Wasserprofis. Sich in einem Busch versteckend, beobachteten sie das ganze Treiben. Auf der Wasseroberfläche saßen ein paar Opferbauern auf dem Rücken der Wassercroollons und zeichneten auch hier wieder auf, was vor sich ging, während andere auf den Flößen saßen und von den Luftprofis hinuntergeworfene Seile an den langen Seiten vertäuten. War dies Geschehen, fasste ein gutes Dutzend der fliegenden Croollons mit an und hievten so ein Floß (mit dem Opferbauer darauf) aus dem See und flogen davon. "So ist das also!", kombinierte Sepp, "Sie haben die Bäume gefällt und mit dem Fluss in den See treiben lassen um sie hier zu sammeln und dann dorthin zu bringen, wo sie gebraucht werden. Aber für was?" "Auf jeden Fall für nichts gutes!", entgengete Brax, beim Anblick der vielen Stämme einstiger stolzer Urwaldriesen immer noch schockiert, böse, "Schau dir diese Mengen doch mal an! Wenn man bedenkt, dass dies nur ein Teil von dem ist, was die schon in den Tagen zuvor weggeschafft haben! Damit kann man ja ganze Paläste bauen!" "Und vernünftig Suchen können wir jetzt auch nicht.", fiel es dem Jungen ein, "Bei so vielen Croollons ist es einfach zu gefährlich." "Dann macht Ihr, Mylord und Herr Brax, jetzt am besten eine lange Pause, esst etwas, sammelt eure Kräfte und wartet, bis sich dieser Auflauf verzogen hat.", schlug James vor, "Ich passe solang auf, dass wir nicht entdeckt oder angegriffen werden." "Sehr guter Vorschlag!", antwortete Brax, der sich schon lang strecke, "Ein kleines Schläfchen, dann was zu futtern und anschließen ein kleiner Tauchgang. So macht man es richtig." "Ich werde es Brax gleich machen.", entgengete Sepp und legte sich ebenfalls ins Gras. Anders als in den Nebelwäldern dauerte diese Arbeit der Crollon-Armee nicht länger als eineinhalb Stunden und so war von diesem Treiben schon am frühen Vormittag nichts mehr zu sehen. Allerdings schliefen Sepp und Brax bis weit in den Nachmittag hinein und wachten mit einem Bärenhunger wieder auf, welchen James allerdings mit dem restlichen Fettfisch, Brot, Gemüse und Früchten zu bändigen wusste. Beide staunten nicht schlecht darüber als ihnen der Hausdiener erzählte, wie lange sie geschlafen hatten. "Warum hast du uns nicht früher Geweckt?!", schnauzte Brax ungehalten, "Jetzt haben wir wertvolle Zeit vergeudet!" "Aber Brax!", meinte Sepp verteidigend, "Wir haben James nicht gesagt, dass er uns nach einer Zeit wecken soll! Und selbst wenn, hättest du dich darüber auch beschwert, ist es nicht so?" "Nun ja... ähm....", brachte der Hutkopf ertappt heraus, und griff sich grob eine der Beeren, "Zeit für einen ausgedehnten Tauchgang haben wir ja noch. Wer weiß? Vielleicht finden wir ausgerechnet jetzt etwas?" Schneller als es Sepp lieb war, hatte sich da schon der Hutkopf wieder in eine Rüstung verwandelt und keinen Augenblick später waren sie schon wieder Unterwasser. "Sag mal James...", fragte der Junge während des Schwimmens neugierig, "Wie hast du heute morgen gewusst wo es langging?" "Ganz einfach Mylord: Ich habe in der Nacht zuvor die Nomomatrex studiert und mir die Richtung gemerkt in der diese Inseln hier lagen." "Aha.", meinte Sepp und suchte weiter die Umgebung ab. Der strahlende Sonnenschein war an diesem Tag so hell, dass sogar die Senke von den warmen Strahlen erleuchtet wurde. Dies erleichterte die Suche um einiges. Trotzdem vergingen ein bis zwei Stunden ohne auch nur eine kleine Spur zu finden. Merkwürdig war bloß, dass die Wasserprofis, jetzt, da ihre Arbeit ja getan war, sie immer noch unbehelligt im See herumschwimmen ließen ohne einen Angriff zu starten. Allerdings waren der Hutkopf und der Junge viel zu frustriert vom ausbleibenden Erfolg um das zu merken. Mittlerweile hatte sich alles in ein warmes Rot gehüllt und kündete den Suchenden so den nahenden Abend an. "Lassen wir es gut sein für heute...", seufzte Sepp enttäuscht, "Finden ja doch nichts mehr an diesem Tag..." "Wie Ihr meint, Mylord", antworte James mitfühlend, "Morgen haben wir bestimmt mehr Glück." "Bestimmt...", murrte der Junge missmutig und schwamm dem Hausdiener hinterher nach oben. Brax, der bei diesem Tauchgang außnahmsweise ein gutes Bauchgefühlt hatte und sich sogar von Sepp's Niedergeschlagenheit nicht anstecken hatte lassen warf noch einen letzten, hoffnungsvollen Blick in die Tiefe... und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen! "Gibst du nicht etwas zu früh auf?", fragte der Hutkopf den Jungen geheimnisvoll. Dessen Zuversicht machte Sepp stutzig. "Warum? Wir waren nun seit Stunden dort unten und haben den Boden - mal wieder - erfolglos abgesucht." "Das ist ja der Knackpunkt!", entgegnete Brax aufgeregt, "Wir waren zu dicht dran, haben den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr gesehen! Schau doch mal von hier oben nochmal runter!" "Na wenn du es schon sagst..." Der Junge klang immer noch nicht überzeugt. Trotzdem blickte er hinab und hätte vor Freude schreien können! (Wenn er nicht Unterwasser gewesen wäre...) "Unglaublich! Brax du bist einfach der großartigste Hutkopf den ich je in meinem Leben getroffen habe!", jubilierte Sepp überschwänglich, "James! James! Schau mal was Brax entdeckt hat!!!" "Da muss Herr Brax ja einen unglaubliches Entdeckung gemacht haben, wenn sie wieder so fröhlich sind Mylord!", meinte James, während er eiligst heranschwamm und selbst sah, was die Zwei so glücklich stimmte. Und als er das tat, war er auch endlos glücklich! "Ihr habt es wahrhaftig gefunden Herr Brax!", hauchte der Hausdiener lobend, "Das alte Flußbett..." In der Tat war dem so: Jetzt, da die Drei den Grund knapp unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche einsehen konnten, war es ein leichtes, den breiten länglichen Streifen an der tiefsten Stelle auszumachen. Schnell schwammen sie hinunter - natürlich nicht ohne Brax zuvor noch eine weitere Beere zu geben, denn nun lohnte es sich ja länger zu tauchen - und fanden auch, nach ein bisschen graben auch jede Menge ausgewaschener Steine, wie sie in manchen großen Flüssen zu finden waren, unter dem Erdreich. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dem Lauf nach Osten folgen und dann gelangen wir automatisch zum alten Grund des Sees.", meinte James hoffnungsvoll. "Wo die Hütte dieses Opas stand in der wir endlich diese doofe Steintafel zum Übersetzen finden werden!", entgegnete Brax, "Oh Junge! Lasst uns keine Zeit mehr an diesem See mehr vertrödeln!" "Au ja!", stimmte Sepp mit ein, "Auf geht's!" So schnell sie konnten schwammen die, stets dem Flussbett folgend, gen Osten. Bald weitete sich der Graben zu einer großen Mulde. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht! "Mensch!", freute sich der Junge, "Endlich da!" "Aber sooo besonders sieht es hier ja nicht aus.", meinte Brax kühl. Und damit hatte er Recht: Von weitem sah es hier genaus so aus, wie an allen anderen Stellen des Sees, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten. "Ich fürchte, Ihr irrt Euch Herr Brax!", rief James erschrocken aus, "Seht mal dort!" "Au Backe!", entfuhr es auch Sepp als er den Grund einige Meter weiter vor sich in Augenschein nahm. Der gesamte Boden war aufgewühlt und wie von zahllosen Armen durchpflügt. Unzählige Scherben, metallene Splitter, Reste von Haushaltsgegenständen und teils sogar konservierte Holzbalken hat der, unseren drei Freunden unbekannte, Gräber bereits aus dem Schlamm geholt, jeoch achtlos liegen gelassen, da er etwas anderes zu suchen schien. (Oder bereits gefunden hat?) James, Sepp und Brax ahnten nach was dort, am alten Fundament des Hauses, gesucht wird und vor allem wer dafür verantwortlich ist. "Sind uns diese verdammten Croollons etwa zuvor gekommen?", fragte Brax wütend und entsetzt zugleich. "Nur die Ruhe Brax!", meinte Sepp sichtlich darum bemüht positiv zu denken, "Sie haben zwar vor uns diesen Ort erreicht, aber vielleicht haben sie die Tafel noch nicht gefunden." "Das wäre gut möglich Mylord!", entgengete der Hausdiener, der die Grabespuren begutachtet hatte, "Der Schlamm ist frisch aufgewühlt worden, nicht älter als ein paar Stunden!" Er folgte einer hauchfeinen Schleifspur bis zu einer Art "Busch", bestehend aus sechs langen, weinroten Algen, welche anmutig im Wasser herumwaberten. "Diese da wurden zuletzt herausgegraben. Etwa zu der gleichen Zeit als wir heute Nachmittag ins Wasser gegangen sind." "Sehen ja lustig aus.", meinte Sepp und zog an einer von ihnen, sie dehnte sich wie ein Gummiband, "Und lustig fühlen sie sich auch an!" "Ich will auch mal!", forderte Brax worauf sich der Junge bückte, damit Brax mit seinen Arm, der ja nun auf Sepp's Kopf ist, nach der Pflanze greifen kann. "Stimmt, fühlt sich wirklich toll an, dass Ding zu dehnen. ", stellte der Hutkopf fest, doch kam er schnell wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, "Aber jetzt, da wir wissen, dass wir noch eine Chance haben sollten wir diese auch nutzen." "Ein gute Idee Brax.", lobte der Junge und sah den Hausdiener an, "An welcher Stelle würdest du denn mit dem Graben anfangen James?" Dieser betrachtete den Boden vor sich, rief sich das ungefähre Aussehen des Hauses in den Kopf. (Ja, dass wurde auch überliefert.) Schließlich schwamm er zu einer bestimmten Stelle und war schon im Begriff zu antworten, als er sich urplötzlich bückte... ...und freudestrahlend eine steinere Tafel in den Händen hielt. Den andern Zweien stand vor Staunen der Mund offen - zumindest sinnbildlich, denn sonst wären sie ja ertrunken. Mit so einem schnellen Erfolg hatten sie nicht gerechnet! "Was für ein Dusel!", meinte Sepp überrascht. "Ich hoffe bloß, dass das die Richtige ist!", brummte brax erwartungsvoll. "Das werden wir gleich sehen!", sprach James und wollte sich die Tafel näher ansehen, als mit einem Mal ein Wasserprofi direkt unter ihm aus dem Schlamm brach, ihm die Tafel mit seinen Händen entriss, zugleich den armen Hausdiener mit einem kräftigen Schlag seines Schwanzes wegschleuderte und sich sofort mit seiner Beute aus dem Staub machte. "So ein Fiesling!"," empörten sich Brax und Sepp und schwammen zu ihrem Freund. "Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung!", beruhigte dieser, "Aber dieser Croollon darf uns jetzt nicht entwischen!" "Oh ja!", meinte Sepp, "Los hinterher!" So schnell sie nur konnten schwammen sie hinter dem Wasserprofi her, doch die Verfolgung gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht. Zwar war der Croollon mit der schweren Tafel im Gepäck enorm verlangsamt, aber dennoch flink genug, um zwischen sich und den Dreien einen gewissen Abstand zu lassen. Außerdem schien nun der ganze See lebendig zu werden, denn auf einmal wurden sie, wie beim ersten Mal, unzählige Male von anderen Wasserprofis attackiert. Und jedes Mal musste Sepp innehalten um seinen Zauber weben zu können, da er schwimmen und zaubern noch nicht vereinen konnte. Natürlich wussten sie bald, dass diese Angriffe dazu dienten die Distanz zwischen ihnen und dem Croollon zu vergrößern. Dennoch gelang es ihnen den Wasserprofi in Sichtweite halten zu können. Aber sie kamen dennoch zu spät! Sepp, Brax und James sahen nur noch, wie der Croollon seinen Schatz am Ufer in die Hände eines Opferbauern reichte, welcher sich nun seinerseit auf und davon machte, und selbst seine Verfolger mit einem bösen Grinsen strafte, ihnen einen lange Nase machte und weggschwamm. "Den kriegen wir noch!", rief Sepp sauer und wollte an Land gehen, "Wenn wir uns beeilen erwischen wir den Rotkopf vor Einbruch der Nacht!" "So langsam wie der läuft auf jeden Fall!", stimmte der Hutkopf, nicht minder sauer, mit ein. "Wartet!", schrie James, der etwas weiter hinten war, warnend "Herr Brax, Mylord, tut das nicht!" "Warum?", fragten sie Beide verdutzt und hielten inne. "Weil es eine Falle ist!", antwortete der Hausdiener, "Dieses Ufer da ist so dicht verbuscht, dass sich problemlos ein ganzes Heer drinn verstecken könnte." "Oh...", erkannte Sepp einsichtig, "Wenn wir jetzt einfach drauflos aus dem Wasser gestürmt wären..." "Hätten sie uns zu Kleinholz verarbeiten können!", endete Brax. "Und was jetzt?", wollte der Junge ungeduldig wissen, schließlich lief ihnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Zeit davon. "Wir legen Sie rein Mylord!", gab James zur Antwort und sah an dessen Audruck, dass er nicht genauer werden musste. Hinter den Büschen wartete wirklich eine beachtliche Zahl an Croollons darauf, dass sich ihre Opfer endlich aus dem Wasser wagten um den Opferbauern zu verfolgen. Es waren Vierundzwanzig an der Zahl, bestehend aus sechzehn Standard- und acht Glanzballonen. Während die Goldballone ruhig ihre Position hielten und auf den unsicher wirkenden Kopf, der ab und zu aus dem See lugte, sich aber doch nicht traute an Land zu gehen, starrten, waren ihre gelben Brüder weniger geduldig. Sie wollten umbedingt drauflos schießen, koste es was es wolle! Irgendwann riss ihr spröder Geduldsfaden gänzlich und ohne auf ein Zeichen der Goldballone zu warten gaben sie ihre Deckung auf und feuerten was das Zeug hielt. Nach den ersten Salven sachen sie sich ihr Ergebniss an und kassierten von den Glanzballonen gleich einen doppelten Tadel. Zum einen, weil sie ihre Befehle missachtet hatten und zum anderen, dies war der schlimmere Grund, weil dieser Kopf im Wasser, wie sich jetzt herausstellte, nur ein Trugbild war, welches sich mit der Zeit sowiso aufgelöst hätte. Zwar wussten das die Goldballone auch erst jetzt, doch mit dem Dauerfeuer der Gelbballone waren nun auch ihre Feinde darüber Informiert, dass sie reingelegt wurden und dies erst in diesem Moment durchschaut hatten... Derweil gingen Sepp, James und Brax ein gutes Stück weiter nördlich an Land. An ein Ufer, dass man komplett einsehen konnte, damit sie nicht überrascht werden. "Wir sind zwar jetzt in Sicherheit...", begann Brax pessimistisch, "Aber dafür müssen wir den Rotkopf erst wieder finden!" "Das dürfte einfacher sein, als Sie denken Herr Brax!", meinte James und blickte nach Süden, "Dort vorne läuft er, sehen Sie?" Tatsächlich: Auf einem Hügel konnten sie ganz deutlich die vom Abendrot umhüllte Gestalt eines Opferbauern erkennen, der einen schwere Kiste (scheinbar hatte er die Tafel dortrein gepackt) gen Osten schleppte. Etwas weiter vorn waren auch die Standard- und Glanzballone auszumachen, die im Schutz der Büsche lauerten. "Noch scheint das Trugblid zu funktionieren.", stellte Sepp zufrieden fest und begann vorraus zu laufen, "Dann sind sie abgelenkt und wir können diesen Croollon einholen und uns die Tafel schnappen!" "Ja dann aber hurtig!", rief Brax, nun ebenfall im vollen Lauf, hastig, "Die Sonne geht bald unter und dann kriegen wir ihn nicht mehr!" Mit aller Kraft die noch in ihren Beinen steckte - die Anstregnungen des Tages machte sich trotz der Aufregung nun doch langsam bemerkbar - spurteten sie dem Opferbauern entgegen. Dieser war zu ihrem Glück wirklich schrecklich langsam unterwegs und war wie gelähmt als er die Drei auf sich zuspurten sah. Am liebsten wäre er einfach auf und davon, doch er hatte seine Befehle und deren Missachtung zog weitaus schlimmere Folgen mit sich, als die mentale Prügel von denen da. Zitternd, stellte der Rotkopf die Kiste zu Boden um seine magsiche Steinschleuder zu laden, wohlwissen, dass er mit solch einer Angst im Bauch kaum treffen würde. Der Zufall kam ihm allerdings zu hilfe, denn just in dem Moment, in dem er schießen wollte - die Drei waren schon ziemlich nahe - ertönte ein lautes Geräusch, wie von tausen Schüssen, dass alle innehalten lies. James, Brax und Sepp wussten nun, dass ihr Trugbild nicht mehr war und auch der Opferbauer schien zu merken, dass seine Chance, heil aus dieser Sache rauszukommen nicht besser sein konnte. Kaum war das Echo verklungen, feuerte nun der Rotkopf in den Abend hinein und schrie so laut er konnte. Dann rannte er, die Kiste liegenlassend, davon. Ein bisschen verdutzt stand das Trio nun vor der verweiste Holzkiste, bevor ihnen gewahr wurde, was da jetzt passiert ist. "Kann es sein, dass wir gleich mächtig Ärger bekommen, wenn wir hier stehen bleiben?", fragte Sepp nervös. "Allerdings!", bestätigte der Hutkopf und ein lautes Grölen vom Ufer her gab ihm zusätzlich recht. "Was jetzt?", fragte er zwischem dem Verlangen endlich diese Tafel zu kriegen oder sein Leben und das seiner Freunde zu retten hin und her gerissen. "Lauft!", schrie James panisch, "Herr Brax, Mylord lauft wenn Euch Euer Leben lieb ist!" "Aber die Tafel!" "Die holen wir später Mylord!", rief James ungeduldig, "Diese Croollon sind hinter uns her! Gegen diese Übermacht kommen wir nicht an!" Sepp sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte hierzubleiben und rannte deshalb seinen Freunden hinterher. Die Horde der Croollons war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen und drauf und dran sie einzuholen. Erste Schüssen flogen Sepp, Brax und James breits um die Ohren, doch sie gaben nicht auf. Der Junge versuchte sie mit Illsionen oder anderen Tricks abzulenken, aber bei so vielen Schüssen, welche vor allem die Gelbballone abfeuerten scheiterte diese Vorhaben aufs peinlichste, zumal das hohe Gras, welches sie niedertraten, nur allzudeutliche Spuren hinterhlies. "Langsam fällt mir nichts mehr ein...", gab Sepp entkräftet zu, "Und verzaubern kann ich sie auch nicht... die schießen mich über den Haufen, bevor sie überhaupt in die näher meiner Aura kommen." "James!", japste Brax atemlos, "Hast du in deinen kleinen rosa Kopf nicht eine Idee?" "Vielleicht!", antwortete der Hausdiener, gleichfalls erschöpft, "Aber wir müssen einen Hain erreichen! Ohne mindestens zwei, drei Bäume klappt das nicht!" "Das werden wir wohl noch durhalten müssen!", schnaufte Sepp, "Brax, in Hutkopfrüstung bin ich schneller!" "Schon verstanden!", entgenete Brax und sprang auf den Kopf des Jungen. Allem zum Trotz, kamen die Croollons immer näher und sie schienen sich von nichts aufhalten zu lassen. Jedoch waren nun endlich Bäume auf dieser weiten Grasebene in Sicht! "Schnell Mylord, lehnen sich sich mit dem Gesicht zur Rinde an einen der Stämme!", ordnete der Hausdiener an und tat das gleiche, "Und nun..." Wenige Sekunden später donnerten die Glanz- und Standardballone, schiessend und grölend durch den kleinen Hain, ihnen saß noch immer die Wut über diese offentsichtliche Täuschung im Nacken, doch kamen sie ohne einen ihrer Feine auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Verwirrt sahen sie sich um. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie hier hereingerannt sind, aber es führen keine Spuren nach draussen, man würde es ja am Gras sehen. Auch die Durschsuchung des Haines brachte keine Erfolge. Die Befehlshabenden Glanzballone überlegten ein Weilchen und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass man es für heute gut sein lassen sollte. Mit einem barschen Laut gab einer von ihnen den Befehl die Gruppe aufzulösen und zum See zurückzukehren. Kaum einen Augenblick später waren schon fast alle Croollons in der heranbrechenden Dunkelheit verschwunden. Und noch eine Weile später schälten sich Sepp und James aus der Umarmung des Baumes. "Du bist einfach genial James!", lobte der Junge, "Sich um einen Baum klammern und die Illusion eines Baumstammes erzeugen, das muss erstmal einem einfallen!" "Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich Mylord!", wehrte der Hausdiener bescheiden ab, "Aber nun kommen Sie! Und Sie Herr Brax natürlich auch!" "Wohin?", wollte der Hutkopf, der sich wieder von Sepp trennte, wissen. "Zurück zur Kiste.", antworte James wie gewohnt zuversichtlich, "Ich glaube kaum, dass einer dieser Schurken daran gedacht hat sie mitzunehmen." "Dann nichts wie los!" Vorsichtig gingen sie den gleichen Weg zurück, den sie auch gekommen waren und wirklich: Die Kiste stand noch an Ort und Stelle! "Schnell machen wir sie auf!", forderte Brax ungeduldig. "Nichts leichter als das!", meinte James und öffnete sie. Behutsam hob er den Inhalt heraus und begann die Tafel mithilfe des noch schwachen Lichtes zu entziffern. Je mehr er aber las um so bleicher wurde sein ansonsten so rosanes Gesicht. Als er fertig war legte er die Tafel achtlos auf den Boden und sah seine beiden Freunde sprachlos an. "War das so schockierend, dass man gleich so bleich werden muss?", fragte Sepp mitfühlend und neugierig zugleich. "Also...", begann James stockend, "Ich weiß nicht wie ich Euch das erklären soll..." "Gerade heraus!", meinte der Hutkopf energisch, "Los raus mit der Sprache! Ich platze schon vor Ungeduld!" "Also gut!", James atmete tief durch, "Mylord, Herr Brax... diese Tafel... Ist nicht die die wir Suchen!" "WAAASSS???!!!", riefen sie im Chor. "Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben aber was auf ihr draufsteht ist lediglich die Zubereitung einer Fischsuppe, nicht mehr und nicht weniger!" "Heißt das etwa...", Brax und Sepp brachten es nicht über die Lippen. "Ganz richtig!", beendete James, "Wir wurden reingelegt!" 3.6 Der Maestro lädt zum Kampf Ein neuer Morgen brach an und zeigte allen, was für ein schöner Morgen er sein wird, denn schon in aller frühe strahlte die Sonne erst rötlich und nun hellorange auf die vor ihr liegende Landschaft und dem See. Doch dies erschien vor allem Brax und Sepp als böse Ironie, waren sie doch alles andere als gutgelaunt. Sogar James war ziemlich betrübt. Die spätabendliche Erkenntnis, welche sie gestern gemacht haben war für alle ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen und hielt sie noch bis tief in die Nacht wach. (Von erholsamen oder ausreichendem Schlaf kann also keine Rede sein...) Und nun saßen sie vor einem kargen Beerenfrühstück, nicht recht wissend, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. "Ist das jetzt schon das Aus für unsere Reise?", fragte Sepp nach einer Zeit, "Ich meine ohne die Tafel wissen wir doch nicht mal, was die Karte uns an manchen stellen überhaupt sagen will." "Aber, aber Mylord!", erwiderte James hoffnungsvoll, "Es gibt bestimmt einen guten Grund, warum uns diese Croollons zum Narren gehalten haben." "Ja und zwar, weil sie die echte Tafel in der Zwischenzeit wegschaffen und uns ordentlich ägern wollten.", entgengete Brax schwarzseherisch. "Das wäre einer...", sprach der Hausdiener geheimnisvoll, "Aber wenn wir positiv denken, gibt es noch einen weiteren!" "Der da wäre?" "Denken Sie ein bisschen nach Herr Brax, dann wird es Ihnen bestimmt einfallen." "Wartet!", mischte sich Sepp wieder ein, "Ich glaube ich weiß, worauf James hinaus will." "Und worauf will er hinaus?" Brax war nicht in der Stimmung für Ratespielchen. "Na es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass auch die Croollons die richtige Tafel noch nicht gefunden haben!" "Meinst du wirklich?" Das Gesicht des Hutkopfes hellte sich ein wenig auf. "Möglich wäres es, stimmts James?" "Durchaus Mylord, denn für dieses Szenario ist es auch eine gute Tatik uns als unliebsame Gegenspieler mit einer solchen Finte abzulenken." "Es gibt also vielleicht noch ein bisschen Hoffnung...", murmete Brax, "Aber wo sollen wir denn jetzt hin?" "Zurück zum See!", war die Antwort von James, "Wir tauchen wieder dorthin, wo das Haus des Gelehrten stand! Ich bin sicher, dass wir dort am ehesten weiterkommen!" "Na dann nichts wie los!", rief Sepp aufgeheitert. Ein jeder aß hastig sein Frühstück und keine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder am Ufer des Sees, des defekten Brunnens. James sammelte noch schnell ein paar Beeren des blauen Kiemblättler, gab sie Brax zu essen und dann tauchten sie schon hinab in die Tiefen. Unterwasser schien alles ruhig, kein Wasserprofi weit und breit, nur ein paar mutige Fische, die sich der Besetzung ihres Sees zum Trotz, im Wasser ihre Bahnen zogen. So erreichten sie auch bald den alten Grund des Sees und die Stelle an der sie die falsche Tafel gefunden hatten. Auch hier schien alles beim alten, oder etwa nicht? Zwar waren diese bunten Algen noch an Ort und Stelle, aber trotzdem sah der Boden anders aus. "Es wurde weitergegraben!", stellte James nach einer kurzen Untersuchung fest, "Und zwar erst gestern Nacht! Seht Euch gut um, Mylord, Herr Brax, bestimmt können wir jetzt etwas finden!" "Machen wir!", antworteten die Zwei und schwammen die Grabestelle ab. Viel war zwar nicht mehr zu Tage befördert worden, doch dies war wesentlich interessanter als der alte Tand von gestern. Ein paar zerbrochene Tafeln säumten den Boden und dort vorne auf einem schlammigen Podest stand eine die noch Heil war. "Könnte es vielleicht?", murmelte Sepp. "Hey James!", rief Brax aufgeregt, "Schau dir das mal an!" Eilig schwamm der Hausdiener heran und begutachtete den Fund. "Dann wollen wir mal sehen!" In gewisser Entfernung zur Tafel - er nahm sie nicht sofort in die Hand, aus Angst vor den gestrigen Ereignissen - begann er probeshalber die ersten Zeilen zu lesen. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf seinen Mund. "Mylord! Herr Brax!", rief er fröhlich aus, "Das ist sie! Das ist die richtige Tafel!" "Oh junge was für ein Dusel!", entfuhr es Sepp freudig. "Schnell, pack das Ding ein und dann nichts wie weg hier!", drängte Brax. "Worauf Ihr Euch verlassen könnt!" Doch gerade als James' Finger im Begriff waren die Tafel zu fassen ließ sie ein laut gezischtes "Finger weg!" fast zu Tode erschrecken. Alle Drei sahen sich nervös um, wussten sie doch, dass hier noch ein Vierter war, da keiner von ihnen in der Lage ist Unterwasser Laute von sich zu geben. "Ich habe mir doch die ganze Nacht nicht um die Ohren geschlagen und dieses Drecksloch umgepflügt, nur damit ihr mir jetzt diese Tafel stehlt!", zischte sie weiter. "Wo bist du?!", wollte Sepp schon rufen bevor ihm einfiel, dass ihr unbekannter Gegenüber ja gar nicht in ihre Telepathie miteinbegriffen war. "Ohohoho! Ihr fragt euch bestimmt wer und vor allem wo ich bin, stimmt's?", fragte der Unbekannte belustigt, "Nun ich bin ganz in der Nähe... Mann kann sagen, dass ihr sogar schon einen Teil von mir sehen könnt. Na klingelt es schon?" Automatisch wandten sich James, Brax und Sepp um und starrten gebannt auf die sechs bunten Algen, welche nun zu zucken begannen. "Hohoho, bin wohl etwas zu deutlich geworden.", kicherte die Stimme, "Da meine Tarnung nun eh gefallen ist, habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl!" Mit einem Mal schossen vier weitere Tentakel aus dem schlammigen Boden. Zwei endeten in einem gelben, blitzförmigen Zacken, die andern beiden in Händen, mit denen sich die Kreatur nun gänzlich aus dem Boden hob. Ein weinroter Schirm (und zwar von einer Qualle, nicht von einem Regenschirm!!!), der fast so groß war wie Sepp selbst, verziert mit vier blitzmustern, dem typischen Zackenmund und in der mitte mit zwei stechend gelben Augen versehen, um die herum ein hellgrünes Taucherbrillenmuster war, schwebte nun im Wasser. Aus seinem unteren Ende hingen die zehn Tentakel herab, nun in ihrer vollen Länge und damit doppelt so lang wie der Körper der Kreatur selbst. Alles in allem ähnelte das Wesen einer gigantischen Qualle mit dem Gesicht eines Croollons. "Mein Name ist General Maestro, und ich bin der zweite General der Croollon-Armee!", sprach der Croollon und musterte seine Gegenüber interessiert. "Schade, dass ihr hier nicht mit mir reden könnt...", meinte der General etwas betrübt, "Aber ich denke mal, selbst wenn wir einen Dialog aufbauen könnten, würdet ihr nicht allzuviel über euch preisgeben, habe ich da nicht recht?" Er sah Sepp, James und Brax weiter durchdringend an. "Doch das macht nichts!", meinte Maestro nach einer Weile, "Ihr seid der Croollonverschnitt namens James, der Menschenjunge Sepp und der Hutkopf Brax!" Ungläubige und erstaunte Blicke der Drei bestätigten seine Vermutung. "Seht mich nicht so an!", brauste General Maestro auf, "Ich hatte allen Grund so zu schauen! Ihr habt ja in der kurzen Zeit, in der unsere Armee besteht, schon ganz schön von euch reden gemacht! Nicht nur, dass ihr für allgemeine Unruhe unter unseren Reihen gesorgt, General Heißluftbaron entkommen und ihm ein kühles Bad verpasst habt... Nein! Ihr macht euch auch noch schuldig, unseren Anführer, Meister Hans, als Geisel genommen zu haben! Und dann wollt ihr ihn auch noch mit der Nomomatrex töten! Pfui!" Maestro tat als würde er ausspucken, dann fuhr er fort. "Und kaum am See angekommen, macht ihr nun mir das Leben schwer! Damit ihr versteht was ich meine, müsst ihr wissen, dass mir die Aufgabe anvertraut war, jene Tafel dort aus diesen schlammigen Tiefen zu befördern um mit ihrer Hilfe die Karte endlich vollständig entziffern zu können." "Der ist aber sehr gesprächig.", meinte Brax, während er zusah, wie Maestro all seine zehn Tentakel für irgendwelche Gestikulationen gebrauchte. "Allerdings.", entgegnete Sepp. "Ich verbrachte Tage damit, erstmal die richtige Stelle zum Graben zu finden. Und als ich sie endlich hatte, drang schon die Kunde von Heißluftbarons hausgemachter Niederlage an mein Ohr. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich schon noch genügend Zeit hätte, bevor ihr Störenfriede hier aufkreuzen würdet. Auch als ihr euch am Tag nach eurer Ankunft mit einem meiner Wasserprofis, ein paar Standard- und dem Glanzballon angelegt und die Fischerhütten erreicht habt, fürchtete ich noch nicht um eine vorzeitige Konfrontation." Der General fuhr nun mit einer drohenderen Stimme fort. "Als ihr dann aber schon tags darauf; dank eures Beerenhokuspokus; euch in die Tiefen des Sees begeben konntet war ich schon langsam alarmiert und schickte meine Wasserprofis los um in Erfahrung bringen zu können, was ihr an Gegenwehr zu bieten habt. Doch kaum waren eure Fähigkeiten sondiert, beschert ihr mir am späten Abend einen weiteren Schrecken! Ihr hattet die nördlichen Inseln erreicht und wart so nur noch einen Katzensprung von diesem Ort hier entfernt! Da half es auch wenig, den armen Standardballon, der dort Stationiert war, zu versenken. Nun galt es zu handeln! Die ganze Nacht lang grübelte ich darüber nach und das hatte sich ausgezahlt. Ich sehe an eurem Blick, dass ihr wisst worauf ich hinaus will, stimmt's?" Nun grinste Maestro schadenfroh, er labte sich sichtbar an den betroffenen und verärgerten Gesichtern seiner Kontrahenten. "Ja ich war es, der euch mit der falschen Tafel in die Irre geführt hat! Ich habe mir jeden Schritt ausgedacht, wirklich jeden. Die Neckerei des Luftprofis und die Unmengen an Wasserprofis um euch zu verzögern. Die Platzierung der Tafel, dass es wie zufällig erschien. Der vergrabene Wasserprofi war ebenso mein Werk wie die kleine, anfängliche Schnitzel- und später Verfolgungsjagd. Alles war Teil dieser List, nur damit ich genug Zeit hatte. Und jeder meiner Croollons hat sein bestes dafür gegeben - ich kann mich nicht beschweren! Trotzdem habt ihr euch als ziemlich flink erwiesen, sonst wärt ihr jetzt nicht hier!" Der General bekam ein ernsten Gesichtausdruck, sein Blitzmuster auf seinem Schirm leuchtete auf, er begann zu glühen und zwischen seinen Tentakeln sprangen nun kleine Funken hin und her. Es lag eine hörbare, knisternde Spannung im Wasser. Sepp und auch alle anderen hatten zwar keine, oder kaum Ahnung von Elektrizität (Woher denn auch?), aber dennoch spürten sie, dass die Lage ernst wurde. Um diese Vermutung zu bestätigen hob Maestro seine nun immer stärker funkensprühenden Tentakel hoch und meinte mit einem siegessicherem Lächeln. "Weshalb es nun an mir, General Maestro, liegt, euch in eure Schranken zu weisen und eure Schwäche zu offenbaren!" Blitzschnell hatte Sepp seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auch Brax lud schon einen elementaren Ball in seiner Hand. Sie waren kampfbereit! Dies schien den General sehr zu amüsieren. "Ohohohoho! Ihr seht ja entzückend aus! Für einen Moment hatte ich sogar das Gefühl ein wenig Angst zu bekommen, hahahaha! Aber bevor wir anfangen muss ich nur noch eine Kleinigkeit regeln." Maestro rammte seine Tentakle in den Boden und man fühlte, dass er sie entlud, da auch Sepp und Brax einen leichten Stromstoß abbekamen. Auf dieses Signal hin, schwärmen - natürlich nur schätzungsweise - wohl alle Wasserprofis des ganzen Sees herbei und bildeten eine sich ständig drehene Wand um den General und seine Opfer. "So! Nun kann keiner von euch mehr entkommen!", höhnte Maestro und sah dabei James an, "Vor allen Dingen kann mir keiner mehr die Tafel abspenstig machen! Versuch nur soviel von der Karte zu übersetzen wie du kannst James! Es wird euch sowieso nichts helfen - mit Bruchtsücken kommt man nicht weit! Ich werde währendessen deinen Freunden hier demonstrieren, wie mächtig die Croollon-Armee ist!!!" Kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen schossen die zehn Tentakel in Richtung Sepp und Brax. Zunächst wollte Sepp seine verzaubernde Aura anwenden, um den General zu verwirren, doch das klappte nicht: Maestro's Körper war zu weit entfernt und seine Tentakel schon so nah, dass die Beiden schon erste kräftigere; und damit auch schmerzhafte; Stromstöße abbekamen. Da sie nicht wissen wollten, wie es sich erst Anfühlt von ihnen umwickelt zu werden, wichen sie aus und Sepp musste seinen Zauber fallen lassen. Auch Brax's Geschoss half nicht viel, da der General einfach zu elastisch war. Der Junge wollte einen mentalen Angriff starten, doch sie waren zu langsam um den Tentaklen lange genug ausweichen und noch genug Zeit zu haben auf einer Stelle verweilen und zaubern zu können. Erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, dass das genau die Absicht von Maestro war. Er wusste scheinbar, dass Sepp schwimmen und zaubern noch nicht vereinen konnte, weshalb er sie ständig in Bewegung hielt. Eine Flucht war durch die Wand aus Wasserprofis unmöglich. Sie waren gefangen... Diese schreckliche Erkenntnis lies die Zwei zwar nur für einen Augenblick erstarren, doch genau dieser reichte dem General schon! Zack! Da hatte er schon Arme, Beine und Rumpf des Jungen umwickelt um entludt eine große Menge an Strom, sodass Sepp und Brax sich vor Krämpfen und Schmerzen schüttelten. Doch nur einen Augenblick später löste er seinen Griff und begann stattdessen sie herumzuschleudern, wie eine Katze, die mit einer Maus spielt und nicht sofort tötet. James zeriss es das Herz dieses Martyrium, ohne eine Möglichkeit zu helfen, mitanzusehen. Er konnte sich ja selbst fast nicht Bewegen, denn sobald er dies tun wollte zwang ihn ein halbes Dutzend Wasserprofis wieder an seinen alten Platz. In seiner Not wusste der Hausdiener wirklich nichts besseres, als die Karte mithilfe der Tafel zu übersetzten. Vielleicht würde das seinen Freunden ja wirklich helfen? "Mylrod, Herr Brax! Haltet durch!", schoss es durch seinen Kopf - der mentale Kontakt war seit dem Stromstoß von Maestro zusammengebrochen - als er mit dem Übersetzen begann. Derweil wurden Brax und Sepp weiter vom General gequält. Durch die starken Entladungen und das herumschleudern schon völlig wehrlos und schwach geworden, setzte der Croollon schon zu einer neuen Attacke an: Er lud seine zwei in Blitzen endenen Tentakel auf und brachte seine Opfer zwischen sie. Ein erneuter Stromstoß war die Folge. Sepp zappelte und zuckte, seine und Brax Augen waren geschlossen und aus ihren Mündern gellte ein stummer Schrei. Auch dieser Angriff währte nicht lange, doch nun sanken sie völlig entkräftet zu Boden. General Maestro selbst wollte sie anscheinden nicht töten, zumindest nich sofort, aber wenn er es nicht täte, würde es die Zeit tun. Brax's Kräfte eine Rüstung zu bilden schwanden spürbar und sobald er nicht mehr kann, würde Sepp einfach ertrinken... Erschöpft und sich schon langsam vom Leben verabschiedend sahen sie reglos mit an, wie Maestro mit siegreicher Miene über ihnen schwebte. Er hob seine zwei Blitztentakel und ließ sie wie Dolche herniederfahren. Das wollten sie nun doch nicht mitansehen! Ängstlich schlossen sie die Augen und warteten auf einen kurzen und stechenden Schmerz oder ähnliches... aber es tat sich nichts... Als die Drei sie wieder öffneten - James hatte auch die Augen geschlossen - sahen sie, dass die tödlichen Enden knapp vor der Kehle des Jungen gestoppt hatten. "Das reicht! Ich habe genug gesehen!", meinte Maestro enttäuscht, "Ihr seid ja erbärmlich schwach! Man braucht euch ja bloß den Boden unter den Füßen entreißen und schon kannst du nicht mehr einen simplen Zauber weben! Gegen rohe Gewalt allein habt selbst ihr eine Chance, das ist keine Kunst! Doch gegen uns Generäle werdet ihr versagen, da könnt ihr gegen noch so viele gewöhnliche Croollons triumphieren! Und das hier nehme ich nun mit! An einen Ort wo meinesgleichen seine Ruhe und Zeit hat sie zu studieren!" Er griff nach der Tafel und begann seinen Körper wie einen Ballon aufzublähen, was ihn langsam nach oben treiben lies. Während er so gen Oberfläche entgegenschwebte rief er Sepp, Brax und James noch etwas zu. "Eines möchte ich noch klarstellen: Währen meine Befehle anders gewesen, so hätte ich euch auf der Stelle getötet! Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr bei unserem nächsten zusammentreffen stärker geworden seid! Nun gehabt euch wohl und macht euch besser auf den Weg, hehehe! Ihr werden den See des defekten Brunnens nicht mehr betreten können!" Damit hatte General Maestro die Oberfläche erreicht und man sah nur noch seine verschwommene Shilhoutte Richtung Osten schweben. James schwamm eiligst herbei und half seinen Freunden auf die Beine. "Mylord! Herr Brax! Ist... Ist alles..." Die Stimme versagte ihm, wusste er doch, dass nichts in Ordnung sein konnte. "Es ..geht..", meinte Sepp schwach, aber er spürte, wie die Kraft langsam zurück in seinen Körper kehrte. "Vom Blitz geschüttelt zu werden ist nicht besser, als wenn man von einer dornigen Eisenkugel durchs Unterholz geprügelt zu wird! So viel steht fest!", nörgelte Brax herum, "Was lächelst du James?" "Nun Herr Brax, Ihr scheint wieder zu Kräften gekommen zu sein.", freute sich der Hausdiener. "Ich fürchte, die werden wir auch brauchen!", rief Sepp erschrocken, "Schaut die... die Wasserprofis kommen direkt auf uns zu!!" In der Tat taten sie das: Die drehende Wand der Croollons hatte sich in der Zeit, in der Sepp und Brax wieder zu Kräften kamen zu einer undruchdringlichen Mauer aus Klauen und Zähnen formiert und schwamm nun im gleichmäßigen Rythmus, langsam aber bedrohlich auf sie zu. James, Brax und Sepp blieb nichts anderes übrig, als vor den ihnen wegzuschwimmen. "Warum greifen die denn nicht an?!", wollte Brax nervös wissen, "Die sind doch so schnell und vor allem sind wir jetzt leichte Beute." "Es geht denen nicht darum.", antwortete James, "Sie treiben uns aus dem See, wie es Maestro gesagt hat!" "Und wohin?", fragte Sepp ungeduldig. "Wenn ich richtig liege..." Der Hausdiener machte ein ernstes Gesicht. "Dann treiben sie uns über einen Flussarm direkt in die dämonischen Sümpfe..." Hier geht's weiter! Bitte weiterklicken... Das vierte Kapitel... Oder wollt ihr noch mal das zweite Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt bitte hier. Kategorie: Chronik Kategorie: Veloci